Un trafic bien rodé
by LeiBleuet
Summary: Harry et son équipe d'Auror se retrouve à enquêter sur un mystérieux trafic de potions. Le problème ? Ils ne comprennent rien à tous ces ingrédients ! Pour réussir à boucler leur enquête, ils doivent demander de l'aide à un professionnel... Tow-Shot, PDV Harry
1. Chapter 1

Base : Tomes 1 à 5

Genre : Romance et enquête Tow-Shot

Paring : HPDM (Slash ! Pas besoin de préciser que les homophobes ne risquent pas d'apprécier ce couple (et vous avez bien tort ^^).)

Rating : T (Peut-être M pour le vocabulaire mais encore je reste correcte xD)

Disclamer : Tout à JKR sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages secondaires

Note 1 : Ceci est la toute première fiction que je publie donc n'hésitez pas à me donner vos conseils. Il doit sûrement y avoir quelques fautes d'orthographe, si vous en voyez ne vous inquiétez pas je la corrigerai et la reposterai dans la semaine. D'ailleurs si l'un(e) d'entre vous est intéressé(e) pour être ma bêta, ce n'est pas de refus.

Note 2 : Petite information importante sur moi, je termine toujours mes fictions avant de les publier (environ un chapitre par semaine). Par conséquent j'ai pleins d'idées de fanfictions seront sans doute publiées les unes à la suites des autres mais du coup, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je publie très régulièrement. Il faut me laisser le temps de les terminer ces petites histoires x)

Ah ! C'est PDV Harry. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si les émotions de Draco sont peu visibles.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

OoOoO

Avachi dans un fauteuil, profitant de la douce chaleur qu'offrait le sort qu'il avait lancé sur son bureau, un jeune homme brun de vingt-deux ans observait avec un sourire tendre une photo posée sur le coin de son bureau.

Cinq ans étaient passés depuis la fin de la guerre. Il avait vaincu Voldemort, comme on l'attendait de lui et il avait survécu. Une fois de plus.

De Survivant, il était passé Sauveur.

_Encore un surnom débile,_ avait-il songé lorsqu'il avait lu cette appellation dans les journaux.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, il n'avait pas été tant réquisitionné que cela. Bien sûr, il lui était, encore aujourd'hui, demandé de faire des apparitions ici et là, d'apporter son soutien à tel ou tel évènement… Mais rien qui ne lui prenne tout son temps. Le fait que le nouveau ministre soit l'un de ses proches amis était sûrement lié à ce fait mais Harry ne s'en plaignait pas.

Il avait pu achever son rêve de devenir Auror, son désir de justice plus puissant que jamais après la mort de Voldemort et il avait terminé sa formation après seulement un an. Il pouvait, bien qu'il ne le fasse en aucune circonstance, se vanter d'avoir envoyé à Askaban de nombreux Mangemorts en fuite. Grâce à ses nombreuses réussites – et probablement à son influence, bien que cela l'énervait de l'admettre – il avait été promu. Il était désormais chef d'une petite équipe et s'occupait de diriger des missions plus ou moins périlleuses.

C'était ce groupe-là que représentait l'image qu'il était présentement en train de contempler.

Lauren Walsh, une petite brune d'un an son ainée qui débordait d'enthousiasme et de joie de vivre, tenait par le bras un Ernie MacMillan amusé. Le jeune Poufsouffle avait souhaité devenir Auror après avoir participé à la bataille finale. Contrairement à ce à quoi tous s'attendaient, il était d'une efficacité redoutable et avait d'excellent réflexe. Padma Patil était un autre membre. Elle fixait l'objectif sans ciller avant de lever les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. L'ancienne Serdaigle s'était découvert un intérêt pour les enquêtes depuis son adolescence et son esprit redoutablement affuté était d'une grande aide lors de certaines missions.

Le quatrième et dernier membre de sa petite troupe était son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley, qui avait un bras passé autour de ses épaules sur l'image. Fiancé à Hermione Granger depuis maintenant un an, le rouquin avait également réussi à faire connaître son nom, notamment par la capture de Corban Yaxley et la mort du tristement célèbre Fenrir Greyback.

Harry complétait cette petite équipe qu'il gérait avec brio.

Cela faisait désormais trois ans qu'il effectuait ce métier et il ne regretterait son choix pour rien au monde.

Excepté peut-être…

Il lança un regard las à la pile de document qui trainait sur un coin de son bureau avant de pousser un long soupir.

Il détestait la paperasse.

Il était un homme d'action, lui !

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil aux – trop – nombreux dossiers qui attendaient d'être complétés et rangés parmi les affaires classées. Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Harry détestait entre toutes, c'était de ne pas terminer une enquête.

C'était sûrement du à son « Syndrome du héros » comme on le lui disait à l'époque, qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner une mission sans avoir découvert le fin mot de l'histoire. Ayant trop peur de passer à côté d'un détail ou de commettre une injustice, il passait tout au peigne fin et achevait chaque dossier avec une précision redoutable. Mais la rédaction du dossier par la suite.

Il regarda un nouveau dossier traverser la porte close par magie et venir se poser sur la pile, comme pour le narguer.

Non décidément, la paperasse très peu pour lui.

Une note de service passa sous la porte et vint se cogner contre le front du brun qui l'observa du coin de l'œil, un peu agacé d'être sorti de sa douce monotonie.

Il finit par s'en saisir avec un soupir et la déplia.

_« Nouvelle mission pour ton équipe, rejoint-moi dans mon bureau dès que tu as cette note._

_K.S. »_

Un sourire étira les lèvres fines du jeune homme. Voilà qui s'avérait intéressant ! Il se leva et quitta la pièce de bien meilleure humeur que précédemment.

Alors qu'il traversait les couloirs du Ministère, saluant par-ci par-là ses collègues et autres connaissances, il ignora les murmures qui, comme à l'accoutumée, suivaient son passage. A vrai dire il avait fini par s'y habituer. Lorsqu'on ne le dévisageait pas pour ses exploits, c'était pour son physique que les gens se retournaient.

Car Harry Potter avait bien changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Outre le fait, qu'il avait gagné quelques centimètres et qu'il s'était étoffé, ses traits de visages s'étaient affirmés. Finies les rondeurs de l'enfance, il avait hérité d'une mâchoire carrée et d'une assurance qui lui assurait un charisme plus imposant encore que celui qu'il avait lors de la guerre. Au travail, il troquait ses lunettes contre des lentilles, « plus pratique en cas de combat » assurait-il lorsqu'on lui demandait la raison, et son sourire rassurant semblait en attirer plus d'un.

Ainsi, il n'était pas rare que l'on l'épie du coin de l'œil – ou bien carrément de face, tout dépendait de la réserve de la personne – et il avait fini par ne plus y prêter attention.

Il arriva devant la porte ouverte du bureau du chef des Aurors.

Le brun était venu de très nombreuses fois dans cette pièce qu'il connaissait désormais très bien. Assis dans un fauteuil derrière son pupitre, l'homme qui l'avait fait venir était plongé dans ses dossiers. Harry toussota pour indiquer sa présence et il releva la tête, abandonnant son parchemin lorsqu'il reconnut son meilleur élément.

« Bonjour Harry. »

« Salut Kingsley. »

Trois ans après la guerre, Shacklebolt avait délaissé son rôle de ministre pour prendre le poste de Chef des Aurors. Ce qui faisait de lui le supérieur direct d'Harry.

« Qu'elle est cette nouvelle mission dont tu voulais me parler ? »

L'homme se leva alors et contourna à moitié son bureau avant de s'arrêter et de se pincer l'arête du nez. Après un soupir, il se décida à prendre la parole, augmentant la curiosité du brun :

« Bon, je suppose que tu as entendu parlé de l'affaire des potions truquée à Sainte Mangouste ? »

« La tentative d'empoisonnement qui a été déjouée tu veux dire ? Bien sûr, ça a fait le tour de Londres sorcier. »

Il s'en rappelait parfaitement, c'était l'une des rares fois où les journaux n'avaient pas étalés un tissu de mensonge sur sa vie privée en première page. Deux hommes apparemment fous s'étaient introduits à Sainte Mangouste et avaient échangés le traitement d'une femme avec un poison mortel. Les Médicomages s'en étaient aperçut juste avant de lui faire ingérer le produit et la femme avait frôlé la mort de peu.

« Et bien il s'avère que ce sont des récidivistes. Et cette fois-ci on a réussi à leur mettre la main dessus. »

Harry attendit la suite, intrigué. Si les coupables avaient déjà été arrêtés en quoi cette mission le concernait-elle ?

« Ça nous a pris un peu de temps mais nous avons finalement réussit à les faire parler. Ils ont mal dosé et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ont échoués. Le problème, c'est que si eux n'avaient pas les compétences nécessaires, la potion, elle, était exécutée à la perfection. »

« Laisse-moi deviner. Tu veux qu'on découvre qui l'a fabriquée ? »

« Ce genre de poison ne se trouve pas en vente libre. S'ils ont réussi à s'en procurer, c'est à travers un trafic. Et un trafic drôlement bien rodé si tu veux mon avis. On les a interrogé sous Veritaserum et ils n'ont pu nous donner aucun nom. »

« Tu penses à un _Oubliette_ ? »

« Plutôt à un réseau très fermé. Mais on a pu leur tirer une information. Ils nous ont expliqué comment ils sont entrés en contact avec eux. Le problème c'est que leurs réponses sont vagues, eux-mêmes ne connaissent pas grand-chose sur ces trafiquants et les pistes sont nombreuses. On a aussi réussi à trouver d'autres témoignages qui semblaient similaires. Bien qu'il faudra éliminer ceux qui n'ont pas de rapport. »

« Je suppose que tu m'as préparer un dossier ? »

Kingsley hocha la tête et lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin qui était posé sur son bureau.

« Harry, si le cas de Sainte Mangouste est le seul à avoir fait parler de lui, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le seul. Cette potion est d'une complexité extrême et seuls de véritables professionnels du crime sont capable d'en vendre tout en restant aussi discret. Je veux que cette mission soit votre priorité. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se cacher derrière. »

Le brun hocha la tête, sérieux. Puis il quitta la pièce et rentra chez lui sans passer par son bureau. Si Kingsley considérait cette affaire comme importante, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait l'examiner au plus vite. Et cela même si – quel dommage – cela devait faire patienter la rédaction de ses dossiers.

OoOoO

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit exténué. Il venait de lire le dossier préparé par Kingsley et celui-ci, bien que court, était rempli d'informations contradictoires.

Il n'existait qu'un seul moyen de les contacter, au moyen d'une boîte aux lettres moldue inutilisée et ensorcelée pour leur transmettre directement les lettres insérées. Le parchemin devait contenir des informations précises le ou les produits recherchés, le nom de la personne voulant les commander et la personne les ayant recommandés.

Un sortilège du même type que le _Fidelitas_ y avait été apposé et il était impossible de tracer la jusqu'où disparaissait les lettres. Harry se doutait que la boîte aux lettres devait être surveillée en permanence de près ou de loin et qu'il leur serait impossible de l'examiner sans se faire remarquer.

Il soupira. Là n'était pas le seul problème, oh que non.

En plus de cela, toutes les informations qu'avaient pu leur donner les types qu'ils avaient arrêtés tournaient autour des potions. Autrement dit, un véritable charabia pour Harry qui ne suivait à l'époque ce cours que parce qu'il était nécessaire pour l'entrée à l'école d'Auror. Ce qui ne le ravissait pas outre mesure. De plus, il avait beau chercher au fin fond de sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas du nom de la moitié des ingrédients cités, alors leurs propriétés… Il se doutait que ces potions n'avaient pas été dans leur programme, ce qui était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il n'y comprenait vraiment rien (il refusait de dire que c'était de sa faute. C'était uniquement un manque de pédagogie, nuance).

Étouffant un nouveau soupir Harry songea une nouvelle fois à un moyen d'aller analyser cette boîte aux lettres. C'était leur seule piste pour l'instant et ils étaient obligés d'analyser la zone avant de prendre contact avec les trafiquants où ils risquaient de se faire démasquer.

Laissant sa tête s'enfoncer dans les oreillers, le brun songea que même s'ils parvenaient à localiser le lieu où se trouvaient les trafiquants, vu leurs maigres connaissances en potions, même Padma ne pourrait pas faire en sortes qu'ils restent anonymes. Il pesta encore. Il avait beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas comment il était censé faire. Si seulement il avait les connaissances nécessaires en potions il pourrait au moins déchiffrer toute cette liste de produits plus qu'incongrus et qui, dans sa tête d'adepte de la DCFM, ne voulaient absolument rien dire.

S'il avait été plus futé, il aurait songé à élargir son réseau pour tomber sur un bon Potioniste. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, il irait voir Hermione et elle pourrait lui donner un nom. Il soupira à nouveau et relu intégralement le court dossier avant de le poser sur sa table de chevet. Il y verrait plus clair après une bonne nuit de sommeil songea-t-il en éteignant.

Une minute passa, puis une deuxième. Enfin, il se redressa brusquement dans son lit, ayant trouvé _la_ solution à son problème.

Puis il se rappela du nom que portait la solution en question et il grimaça avant de se laisser retomber sur ses oreillers. Il verrait cela plus tard.

OoOoO

Une semaine était passée depuis qu'il avait reçu le dossier et toute cette histoire n'avançait pas. Pas moyen de mettre la main sur des indices potables, les seuls nouveaux éléments étant toujours en lien avait des potions. C'était sûrement ce qui avait poussé le brun à se rendre à cet endroit où il ne se serait, en temps normal, jamais rendu de son plein gré.

Harry était arrivé depuis une dizaine de minutes tout au plus. Il avait dû traverser tout le Londres moldu sous la pluie car le laboratoire auquel il se rendait était protégé par des sorts anti-transplanage. Merci à la magie et à ses sorts de séchage, il était désormais un peu plus présentable que lorsqu'il s'était montré à la secrétaire de l'accueil. C'était elle qui l'avait guidé jusque dans cette pièce sombre où il régnait une odeur de plante agréable. Harry ne se souvenait pas que les laboratoires de potions avaient cette odeur. Dans son souvenirs, les classes de Snape sentait le plus souvent le brûlé. La seule chose commune aux deux salles était la chaleur étouffante qu'il y régnait. Comment diable faisait-il pour garder sa blouse de travail ?

L'homme, de dos, était visiblement très concentré. D'un geste fluide du poignet il mélangeait sa préparation tandis que, de l'autre, il versait goutte à goutte un liquide carmin que le brun supposa être le sang d'une quelconque créature magique.

La personne qu'il était venu voir ne semblait pas se soucier de sa présence outre mesure, trop concentrée par sa préparation pour daigner lever son regard dans sa direction. Harry patienta donc qu'il ait achevé celle-ci, l'observant avec fascination. Lorsque la dernière goutte fut ajoutée, l'homme reposa la fiole vide avant de secouer son poignet comme pour dégourdir ses doigts. Puis il se retourna, affrontant le regard émeraude de son invité.

Cela faisait cinq ans que le brun n'avait pas eu à croiser ces iris. Du temps de Poudlard, il passait ses journées à affronter le regard mercure mais ne il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la fin de la guerre. L'homme n'avait pas temps changé que cela. Ses cheveux étaient toujours du même blond presque blanc, sa peau avait conservé cette couleur opaline et son nez était toujours aussi droit qu'à l'époque où il se fronçait constamment de méprit. Les rondeurs de l'enfance qui avaient laissée place à des traits fins étaient la seule différence physique. Il avait également gagné en maturité ce qui rendait son visage plus expressif.

Si Harry était charismatique, Malfoy, lui, était tout simplement d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Mais le brun savait que ce n'était pas l'unique chose qui avait changé chez son vis-à-vis. En effet, après avoir choisi l'Ordre durant la guerre, le blond s'était séparé de ses nombreux préjugés, acceptant de rester dans la même pièce que le trio d'Or sans les accabler de miles piques. Peu à peu, il était même parvenu à entretenir des relations cordiales, sans pour autant être véritablement amicale, avec les deux compères du Survivant. Chose qui avait d'ailleurs toujours surprit ce dernier, avant de le vexer quelques peu, car ne pouvant plus l'insulter, l'homme s'était mis à l'ignorer. Cependant, Harry n'avait jamais essayé d'aller vers lui non plus, la guerre étant sa priorité – et sa fierté l'empêchant également de faire le premier pas.

Il observa le blond essuyer son front sur lequel perlaient quelques gouttes de sueur dues à la chaleur de la pièce et jeter un sort de stase sur le chaudron avant de s'avancer vers lui.

« Potter, » salua-t-il poliment, « je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

« En effet Malfoy. Je dois te parler de quelque chose. »

Les yeux gris le dévisagèrent avec intensité avant qu'il n'hoche la tête et ne lui désigne une pièce attenante. Harry se laisse guider jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avéra être le bureau de Malfoy et où celui-ci lui fit signe de s'assoir.

« Je t'écoute. »

L'Auror observa son vis-à-vis quelques secondes, se demandant comment aborder le sujet avant de décider d'y aller franchement :

« J'ai besoin de ton aide Malfoy. »

L'autre ne parut pas spécialement surprit mais il acquiesça tout de même, l'incitant à poursuivre :

« Mon équipe et moi travaillons sur un trafic de potion qui aurait lieu en ce moment. Le problème, c'est que nous avons à faire à de véritables professionnels et même l'intelligence de Padma ne nous permet pas d'identifier chacune des potions dont nous découvrons l'existence. Sans parler du fait que certaines d'entre elles sont modifier et ont donc des propriétés qu'il nous ait impossible de découvrir dans des livres. C'est là que nous aurions besoin de toi. »

« Tu veux que je vous aide à comprendre l'utilité de chaque potion qu'ils utilisent dans leur trafic ? De quel genre de potion s'agit-il ? »

« Ton domaine d'expertise, les poisons. »

Harry savait qu'il n'était pas prudent de parler de tout cela sans avoir conclu d'accord au préalable mais son instinct lui soufflait que s'il n'y allait pas franchement, Malfoy refuserait. Or il leur était nécessaire qu'il accepte.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne fais pas partie de ce réseau de trafiquants ? Comme tu l'as si bien dit, il s'agit de mon domaine. Je pourrais être l'un de leurs fournisseurs, » fit le blond, semblant être arrivé à la même conclusion.

« Sauf que tu n'en aies pas un. Déjà parce qu'ils les confectionnent eux-mêmes et que tes recherches te prennent bien trop de temps pour pouvoir te permettre de confectionner des poisons autres que ceux qui sont nécessaire à ton avancée. Et ensuite parce que tu es bien trop digne pour te rabaisser à exercer dans l'ombre. Je te connais Malfoy, tu rêves que ton génie soit reconnu par tous, tu veux briller et ce n'est pas avec un trafic minable que tu y arriveras. »

Un sourire étrange passa sur les lèvres du blond avant qu'il ne réponde :

« Ton résonnement se tient. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que je pourrais vous trahir. »

« Je suis sûrement idiot de dire ça mais je te fais confiance Malfoy. Tu as combattu avec l'Ordre et je sais que tu es un homme de parole, si tu acceptes, tu ne nous trahiras pas, d'autant que ça ne servirait pas tes intérêts. »

Le sourire du Potioniste s'élargit.

« Décidément, tu me connais mieux que je ne le pensais Potter, » lâcha-t-il à mi-voix, les yeux fixés dans ceux de son invité qui ne cilla pas.

« Alors ? »

« Alors j'ai une dernière question. Que vais-je y gagner ? Comme tu l'as si bien dit mes recherches me prennent beaucoup de temps, je ne compte pas le gaspiller à stopper un misérable trafic. »

Harry soupira.

« Je me doutais qu'on en viendrait à ça. Je ne peux rien te promettre d'extravagant Malfoy. Tout ce que je peux te jurer, c'est d'exécuter l'une de tes faveurs, quelle qu'elle soit, si la mission est menée à bien. En dehors, bien sûr, de l'argent que tu recevras du Ministère pour service rendu à la justice. »

Le blond se recula sur son siège et fit mine de réfléchir à la proposition. De son côté, l'Auror commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de venir. Ils avaient besoin de son expertise, c'était un fait avéré. Mais s'il refusait…

« Le fait que tu m'aies comparé à un génie doit sûrement altérer mon jugement mais j'accepte. »

« Vraiment ?! » s'exclama Harry, stupéfait que l'autre ait accepté aussi facilement, « enfin, pardonne mon manque de réserve mais je m'attendais tellement à un refus que… »

« Je peux toujours changer d'avis si tu veux ? »

Harry lui retourna un regard suspicieux et le blond ne put retenir un léger ricanement.

« Je te raccompagnes, Potter ? »

OoOoO

Les réunions se mirent rapidement en place. Les seuls éléments que les Aurors avaient en main étaient des listes ingrédients et de potions vendus par les trafiquants. Le rôle de Malfoy était simple, il leur expliquait la fonction de chaque ingrédient et les risques qu'il comportait. Puis il les aidait à déterminer quelles potions étaient dangereuses et lesquelles ne l'étaient pas, leur donnant également un indice sur la puissance des membres de ce trafic.

L'affaire avançait lentement car ils n'avaient pas suffisamment d'élément pour suspecter qui que ce soit. Il était rapidement devenu clair que les trafiquants n'étaient pas si nombreux ni puissants que cela, simplement très prudent mais c'était suffisant pour que personne ne puisse donner aux Aurors une quelconque description physique. Harry savait que pour avancer il leur faudrait au minimum quelques informations sur cette mystérieuse boîte aux lettres. Déjà, être certains qu'on ne puisse pas déterminer où elle amenait et ensuite, vérifier qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse pour ceux qui voulaient entrer en contact avec les trafiquants. Si, comme il le pressentait, ils devaient se faire passer pour des acheteurs, il ne voulait en aucun cas que l'un des membres de son équipe ne soit blessé.

Ce fut lors d'une de ces réunion qu'Harry trouva le moyen de faire avancer l'enquête. Malfoy était en train de détailler la composition d'un poison très nocif lorsqu'Ernie lui avait demandé s'il contenait un ingrédient spécifique :

« Du sang de dragon ? Normalement il est plutôt utilisé pour modifier son apparence. Je sais qu'il y en a une dose assez importante dans les potions de rajeunissement **(1)** par exemple mais… »

« Malfoy tu es un génie ! »

Les quatre Aurors et le Potioniste se tournèrent de concert vers celui qui venait de parler.

« Ravi que tu t'en rendes compte, Potter, mais pourrais-tu nous informer de ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête pour que tu aies une telle révélation ? » fit le blond, sarcastique.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais nous en fournir ou nous dire où on en trouve ? »

« C'est ce que je préparais le jour où tu es venu me tirer de mes recherches. Pourquoi donc ? Une subite envie de redécouvrir l'enfance ? Tu sais Potter, à vingt-deux ans, on n'est pas considéré comme « vieux » … »

« Je commence à regretter mon compliment. Quand pourrais-tu nous en apporter ? »

« Demain si tu daignes nous expliquer ce que tu vas faire avec… » répondit l'ancien Serpentard, agacé de pas être au courant de tout.

« Lauren, » reprit Harry, sans se soucier des états d'âmes du blond, « si tu avais quelque chose de prévu demain, annule-le. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour une mission très importante. »

La brune acquiesça et envoya un regard compatissant à Malfoy qui semblait relativement irrité. Harry le vit et adressa un sourire moqueur au blond qui se rembrunit.

« La réunion est terminée, on reprendra demain. Malfoy, si tu pouvais apporter cette potion le plus rapidement possible, ce serait absolument parfait. Vous quatre, venez demain à la première heure. »

OoOoO

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra avant d'avoir reçu l'accord du propriétaire des lieux qui ne s'en offusqua pas outre mesure, trop plongé dans son travail.

« Je te dérange ? »

« Pas spécialement non. J'étais en train de réfléchir aux éléments que tu nous as appris sur cette enquête.

« Je vois. »

Le blond s'avança et observa silencieusement Harry lire les différents rapports qu'il avait sous les yeux. Arès quelques minutes de silence, il lâcha :

« Je dois avouer qu'utiliser une potion de rajeunissement pour pouvoir enquêter sur cette mystérieuse boîte aux lettres était une bonne idée. »

Harry se renfrogna et Malfoy éclata de rire.

« Pourquoi tu as fait semblant de t'énerver si tu savais déjà ce que je prévoyais de faire ? »

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il allait s'appuyer sur le bureau du brun.

« J'aimerais tu dire que c'était pour pouvoir admirer cette réaction mais la vérité c'est qu'au début je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais j'ai fini par faire le lien avec les précédentes réunions. C'était bien ce que tu voulais, non ? »

En effet, le brun s'était attendu à ce qu'il découvre son plan – assez évident, à bien y réfléchir – rapidement. Après tout, le blond avait toujours été un fin stratège et un bon espion alors deviner un plan d'une telle simplicité… Harry marmonna un « peut-être » qui fit de nouveau rire le blond, plus franchement cette fois-ci.

L'Auror releva la tête et dévisagea son ancien ennemi. Jamais, par le passé, celui-ci ne se serait permit de rire aussi sincèrement devant lui. Jamais il ne se le serait permit en public en réalité. Harry eut un sourire en notant une fois de plus à quel point il semblait avoir changé.

Il remarqua un peu tard que le blond avait cessé de rire et qu'il l'observait à présent, une étrange lueur au fond du regard.

Leurs iris s'accrochèrent un instant avant de se tourner dans deux directions opposées, les deux hommes étant un peu mal à l'aise.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, bravo Malfoy tu as deviné mon plan. En revanche, j'aimerai te demander combien de temps durent les effets de cette potion. Je sais que pour le polynectar, par exemple, la durée maximale est d'une heure et… »

« Pas forcément. Tout dépend tu temps que tu le laisses bouillir, de la chaleur et de l'heure à laquelle tu l'as confectionné. En fonction de la position des étoiles par rapport à la lune, la luminosité change également et influence la durée d'action. Quoi qu'il en soit n'ait pas d'inquiétude là-dessus, mes potions sont d'une efficacité redoutable. Walsh aura le temps de gambader toute une après-midi pour éviter d'être repérée par d'éventuels trafiquants et elle pourra examiner cette boîte aux lettres en toute sécurité. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il faisait confiance aux talents de Potioniste du blond et ne remit rien en cause. Il finit par rouler le parchemin qu'il était en train d'étudier avant de le glisser avec les autres composant ce dossier.

« On a nous aussi mérité une soirée de repos tu ne penses pas, Malfoy ? »

« Hum… de toute évidence je ne comptais pas continuer à travailler ce soir. »

« Quelque chose de prévu ? »

« Peut-être… »

L'Auror coula un regard insistant vers le blond qui fit semblant de rien quelques secondes avant de craquer :

« Blaise. »

Le brun se mit à rire avant de l'interroger :

« Zabini ? Vous êtes restés en contact ? »

« De toute évidence, Potter. Tu es bien resté ami avec Weasley et Hermione, je me trompe ? »

« C'est différent, nous étions meilleurs amis depuis la première année alors que toi et Zabini vous… attends, tu appelles Hermione par son prénom, maintenant ? »

Le blond eut l'air vaguement gêné et prit un peu de temps avant de répondre :

« Ouais… A vrai dire, je me suis rapprochée d'elle pendant la guerre. Elle a pardonné toutes les conneries que je lui avais dites sans que j'ai à m'excuser, fier comme j'étais s'aurait pris du temps, et on s'est rendu compte qu'on s'entendait bien… »

Harry hocha la tête mais il n'était pas dupe. Le blond lui mentait, il en avait bien conscience, mais s'il ne lui disait pas de lui-même la vérité, c'est qu'il y avait une raison et il ne comptait pas le forcer… du moins pas tant qu'il n'avait pas essayer de discuter avec Hermione !

« Je vais te laisser, Potter. Ne tarde pas trop, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée d'être crevé demain alors que toute ton équipe sera en pleine forme. »

« Ouais… »

Le marmonnement peu convaincu du brun sembla faire hésiter Malfoy sur son départ précipité mais il s'en aperçut et lui adressa un sourire.

« Bonne soirée Malfoy, » fit-il en se dirigeant vers sa cheminée après avoir envoyé un sort de verrouillage sur la porte de son bureau.

Il s'arrêta juste devant celle-ci et lui tendit un bocal contenant de la poudre de cheminette, lui indiquant ainsi que la conversation s'achevait.

OoOoO

Harry était avachi sur son lit. Une semaine était passée et leur plan s'était déroulé à merveille. Lauren avait ingéré une potion de rajeunissement qui lui avait donné l'apparence d'une innocente fillette de six ans qui avait joué toute la journée dans le quartier. Enthousiaste de nature, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à se faire passer pour une enfant, admirant un papillon avant de courir et de sauter dans tous les sens. Puis elle avait fait semblant d'être intriguée par cette boîte aux lettres et elle avait commencée à l'examiner avec attention.

Ils en avaient conclu qu'il était définitivement impossible de localiser avec exactitude l'endroit où elle conduisait mais Lauren avait tout de même réussi à déterminer qu'elle transportait les parchemins directement dans une direction au Nord de Londres.

Elle avait aussi appris quelque chose d'intéressant sur la protection de la boîte. Le sortilège utilisé n'était puissant que parce qu'il avait été lancé plusieurs fois et par différente personne. En effet, elle avait réussi à identifier différentes signatures magiques mais pas assez présentes pour déterminer à qui elles appartenaient. Harry n'avait pu retenir un grognement en apprenant cette nouvelle. Les trafiquants étaient décidément bien trop prudents. Mais l'avantage de cette nouvelle, c'était qu'ils étaient désormais certains que le réseau n'était pas très puissant. Si ça avait été le cas, un seul homme aurait suffi pour placer le sort et faire disparaitre sa signature magique. C'était une information bonne à savoir quoi que peu utile pour l'avancée de l'enquête.

C'est pour cette raison qu'Harry était actuellement allongé sur son lit, travaillant mentalement sur le plan qu'ils allaient devoir mettre en œuvre pour coincer ces trafiquants. En effet, il ne leur restait plus qu'une unique solution pour atteindre cet objectif.

Devenir des clients.

OoOoO

« Je m'en occuperai. »

Tous les visages se tournèrent en direction de Malfoy.

« Toi ? Mais tu… enfin, ne le prends pas mal Malfoy, mais tu n'es pas Auror. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas formé pour… »

« Et vous vous n'êtes pas Potionistes. Nous avons à faire à des professionnels. Ils ne se laisseront pas avoir par un pathétique jeu d'acteur, une seule erreur et c'est la catastrophe. Il vous faut quelqu'un qui ait une connaissance totale des potions et des ingrédients. Sans compter qu'ils ne se laisseront pas berner si facilement. Ne doutez point qu'ils nous espionneront. Et que feront ils lorsqu'ils apprendront que vous êtes Aurors ? Ils se feront deux fois plus prudents et vous les raterez. »

Les quatre Aurors méditèrent un instant sur la question avant que la voix d'Harry ne retentisse :

« C'est absolument hors de question. Malfoy tu n'es pas sensé devoir t'occuper de ce genre de mission. C'est bien plus dangereux que tu ne le penses. Ne nous prends pas pour des débutants. Si nous envoyons l'un des nôtres il ou elle n'aura plus de contact visible avec les autres membres et nous lui créerons une double vie. Nous ne sommes pas si stupide que nous ignorons les risques. Quant à nos connaissances en matière de potions, je te rappelle que c'est à toi de nous instruire pour éviter qu'il ne se produise une quelconque complication. »

Le brun s'était redressé et son regard s'était fait dur. A cet instant, il ne ressemblait en rien à l'ami joyeux et décontracté qu'ils connaissaient tous. Non, ils avaient devant eux, l'Auror Potter, l'assassin de Voldemort. L'homme sûr de lui qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, celui qui avait envoyé de nombreux criminels à l'ombre et le sorcier le plus puissant de son temps.

Lorsqu'il n'y avait que les quatre Aurors, ils se pliaient généralement à la décision de leur chef, ne souhaitant pas le contrarié davantage. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Malfoy, bien trop habitué à la confrontation entre lui et « le balafré » pour se préoccuper de son humeur. Alors Draco Malfoy se leva et posa ses mains sur la table, se penchant légèrement en avant.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire Potter et tu le sais. Je suis parfaitement conscient du danger tout comme je sais que vous êtes capable de vous occuper de cette affaire seuls. Mais comprends que malgré tous mes efforts, je ne peux pas vous enseigner cinq ans d'études approfondies en quelques semaines. On ne sait pas de quoi il va vous parler et si vous ne faites ne serait-ce qu'une seule petit erreur c'est toute la mission qui peut s'effondrer. »

« Tu ne te rends pas comptes du danger que… »

« Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir fait la guerre, merde ! » le coupa Malfoy avec fureur.

Cette phrase ramena légèrement Harry à la réalité. Il soupira, tentant de reprendre son calme avant de répondre calmement :

« Tu as raison, nous y avons tous participés. »

Le brun ne capta pas le regard peiné de Ron et ne vit pas non plus l'éclair de culpabilité traverser le regard mercure.

« Et tu as raison sur un autre point, tu es le plus aptes à répondre à ses questions. Sans parler que tu as déjà un certain nom dans le monde des potions et qu'il leur sera facile de découvrir que tu es un spécialiste en poison. Cela devrait moins attirer leur soupçons que si c'était l'un d'entre nous. De plus nous pourrons toujours prétexter que tu as besoin d'ingrédients illégaux pour permettre une découverte importante. »

Harry fit une pose et braqua son regard émeraude dans celui de son vis-à-vis avant de continuer :

« En revanche je tiens à imposer une condition à ta participation à cette opération. Tu dois suivre le plan à la lettre. N'oublies pas que tu n'es pas Auror, tu ne dois pas tenter d'actions irréfléchies simplement parce qu'elles te semblent plus intelligentes que le plan de départ, d'accord ? »

Malfoy hocha la tête.

« J'en ai bien conscience. »

Et il quitta la pièce sans rien ajouté de plus, une lueur au fond du regard qu'Harry ne sut déchiffrer.

« Bravo à tous, vous avez fait du bon travail. On se revoit demain pour démarrer la mission. Pour le moment aller retrouvez vos moitiés, vous avez bien mérité de vous reposer. »

Les Aurors échangèrent des regards complices, ravis de recevoir un tel compliment de leur chef et le saluèrent avant de sortir. Ron traina un peu et serra doucement l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

« Ne te surmènes pas trop non plus. »

Le brun lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et quitta la pièce à son tour pour se rendre dans son bureau. Quoi qu'en dise le rouquin il fallait bien que quelqu'un termine de structurer le dossier. Contrairement à affaires auxquelles il était généralement exposée, celle-ci nécessitait une minutie particulière dans le rapport écrit. C'est pour cette raison qu'Harry avait décidé de commencer sa rédaction dès à présent. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à trainer pour le rendre et l'affaire serait réglée au plus vite. De plus, une nouvelle étude du dossier ne lui en apporterait qu'une plus grande connaissance. Ce fut sur ces pensées raisonnables que le brun se mit au travail, pour une fois concentré sur la rédaction précise des faits.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas l'heure défiler et ce furent des coups frappés à sa porte qui le tirèrent de son travail. Il releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale avant de grimacer. Il lui arrivait fréquemment de faire des heures supplémentaire mais jamais jusqu'aussi tard. Il était minuit passé et peu de monde étaient encore présent au ministère. Il lâcha un « Entrez » en étouffant un bâillement et fut surprit en voyant qui entrait dans la pièce.

« Malfoy ? Tu n'es pas encore partit ? »

« Toi non plus. »

« Je dois terminer les formalités écrites. »

« Mais dis-donc, quel genre de supérieur es-tu pour ordonner à ton équipe de rentrer sans appliquer ce judicieux conseil à toi-même ? Tu ne penses pas avoir « mérité de te reposer » ? » se moqua Malfoy sans méchanstée.

« Vu que tu es toujours ici je suppose que tu n'as pas vraiment de reproche à me faire je me trompe ? » rétorqua-t-il moqueusement.

« Oh, on est sur la défensive Potter. Relax, je ne mords pas. Pour ta gouverne, j'avançais sur mes recherches. Je me demandais simplement pourquoi le grand Harry Potter n'était pas rentré retrouvé sa moitié comme le reste de son équipe. »

« Peut-être parce que le grand Harry Potter n'en a pas ? Quoi ? Cette possibilité ne t'es pas venue à l'esprit ? Suis-je donc si irrésistible qu'il est impossible que je sois seul ? » plaisanta Harry, rentrant dans le jeu de l'autre.

Il ne manqua pas l'expression soulagée qui passa rapidement sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Apparemment, celui-ci croyait qu'il lui en voulait pour ce qu'il s'était passé le matin-même. Mais le brun n'était pas rancunier. Après tout, pourquoi aurait-il été vexé que quelqu'un qui ne fasse même pas partit de son service le contredise sur un plan stratégique devant toute son équipe ? Hum… Effectivement dit comme ça…

« Disons que c'est nouvelle sur laquelle il faudrait que je médite. Mais si tu me parlais de ça plus en détail ? Autour d'un repas par exemple. J'ignore si c'est ton cas mais je n'ai pas mangé depuis midi et mon estomac se rappelle à moi. »

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge d'Harry avant qu'il ne saisisse véritablement le sens des paroles de son vis-à-vis.

« Je dois avoir mal comprit. Tu suggères de t'afficher, toi, sa Seigneurie Malfoy, avec moi, modeste Auror du ministère ? »

« Que veux-tu je suis magnanime. Et comme ça tu pourras me parler de ce désert sentimental qui occupe actuellement ta vie. »

« J'ai juste dit que je n'étais pas casé, » marmonna Harry en se levant tout de même pour enfiler sa cape.

Il jeta un regard en coin à Malfoy. Quelques années plus tôt, son sourire narquois l'aurait mis hors-de-lui mais aujourd'hui, il ne ressentait face à cela qu'un léger amusement.

Il quitta la pièce suivit du blond et verrouilla magiquement la porte avant de se diriger vers la zone de transplanage.

« Alors ? Dans quel genre de lieu typiquement Malfoy allons-nous nous restaurer ? »

« Tu verras bien. »

Le Potioniste lui prit la main et lui fit un sourire en coin avant de les faire transplaner. Harry eut une grimace, il détestait toujours autant le transplanage d'escorte. Puis il releva la tête et entrouvrit la bouche, subjugué. Devant lui se trouvait probablement l'un des restaurant les plus huppé du Londres moldu. Il vérifia rapidement autour de lui que personne ne les avait vu atterrir en plein milieu de la rue mais les moldus ne semblaient pas les avoir remarqués.

« Tu viens ? » lui demanda Malfoy, déjà en haut des marches qui menait à l'entrée.

Après avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil aux trois étoiles **(2)** qui brillaient sur la devanture de la boutique, il rejoignit le blond et entra à sa suite.

Il laissa le Potioniste discuter avec les personnes de la réception et l'entrainer vers une table, pendant qu'il étudiait son environnement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de venir dans ce genre de lieu. Harry était plutôt quelqu'un de discret et toutes les parures d'or et d'argent étaient pour lui superflues.

Une fois installés à leur table, ils attendirent d'avoir passés commande avant de se mettre véritablement à parler. Étrangement, la discussion n'était pas ponctuée de silence gênant, se faisant plutôt facilement. Certes le sujet n'était pas bien complexe vu qu'ils parlaient travail mais cela suffisait à meubler la conversation.

La soirée se déroulait bien. Le blond s'efforçait d'expliquer à l'Auror en quoi l'utilisation de racine de muguet pouvait augmenter l'efficacité d'un poison et celui-ci lui posait plusieurs questions pour comprendre pourquoi cette plante provoquait de tels risques cardiaques.

« Honnêtement Potter ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

« Harry. »

« Quoi ? »

Le brun referma la bouche. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Jusque-là, ça ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé mais… subitement, il avait eu envie que le blond l'appelle par son prénom. C'était plus intime, plus adapté à la relation au moins de « collègue » qu'ils allaient devoir entretenir durant les prochaines semaines.

« On travaille ensemble. C'est plus convivial de s'appeler par nos prénoms tu ne penses pas ? Et puis… ça fait douze ans qu'on se connait, je trouve que ça fait étrange de continuer à nous appeler par nos noms de famille. »

Le sourire franc que lui offrit le blond surprit légèrement Harry qui y répondit tout de même.

« Dans ce cas, vas pour Harry et Draco. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à oublier facilement les Potty et autres Petit Pote Potter… »

« C'est vrai que la fouine t'allait tellement bien… » ajouta Harry songeur.

« Eh ! » s'insurgea l'autre, faussement vexé.

Harry se mit à rire, bientôt rattrapé par son acolyte et la conversation se poursuivit sans accros. L'Auror apprit qu'après la guerre, Malfoy avait dû se battre pour garder ne serait-ce qu'un cinquième de ce qui se trouvait sur le compte familial et que le ministère avait décidé de réquisitionné et qu'il n'était finalement parvenu qu'à conserver ses effets personnels. Le blond s'était alors dirigé vers ses amis qui avaient eu un peu de mal à lui venir en aide à l'exception d'un, Blaise Zabini. Si du temps de Poudlard, le blond et le métisse n'étaient pas si proches que ça, ils avaient noué une véritable amitié durant leurs études. Draco lui révéla que c'était Blaise qui l'avait poussé à se spécialisé dans les poisons et qu'il lui en était vraiment reconnaissant, étant fasciné par cette branche.

« Mais assez parlé de moi. On est venu pour que tu m'expliques à quoi ressemble le néant de ta vie sentimentale. »

« Vas-y, moques toi. Figures toi que ce n'est pas volontaire. Je me suis aperçu que je ne ressentais pour Ginny que de l'amitié. Enfin… elle ne m'attirait pas vraiment physiquement ni sentimentalement. »

« Dis plutôt que tu t'es aperçu que ton attirance pour les courbes généreuses s'est transformé en désir pour les terrains plats, » s'amusa le blond.

L'ancien Gryffondor détourna le regard, gêné.

« Non ?! Sérieusement ? Je plaisantais quand je disais que… »

« Un problème avec ça ? » demanda Harry, un peu déçu du comportement de l'autre.

Le sourire du blond s'adoucit et il secoua la tête :

« Absolument aucun. »

L'Auror soupira doucement.

« Je n'ai pas de problème avec mon homosexualité. Je suis simplement de nature discrète. Sans parler du fait qu'entre ceux qui veulent juste ce venter de l'exploit de m'avoir dans leur lit et ceux qui me parlent de leurs fantasmes plus que malsains, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de beaucoup m'amuser du côté sorcier. »

« Tu as de la chance que les moldus aient eux aussi un potentiel masculin appétissant si je comprends bien. »

Le brun croisa le regard gris et fut surprit d'y trouver une lueur de tristesse. Pourtant, le ton qu'avait employé Malfoy était clairement amusé. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui échappait dans le comportement décalé de son vis-à-vis.

« On va dire ça comme ça. Même si j'aurais préféré me caser de manière permanente. Je suppose que ça arrivera bien un jour. »

« Je l'espère pour toi. »

Harry hocha la tête, étrangement mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette sensation d'avoir manqué une information importante. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait en discutant de cela avec Malfoy.

« Et toi ? Côté cœur, y a-t-il de l'action ? »

Draco sembla surprit par la tournure de la conversation et hésita un instant à répondre avant qu'un sourire tendre ne n'acquisse sur ses lèvres. Il posa un regard rêveur sur les lumières de la ville qu'on distinguait par la fenêtre. Si Harry trouva cette expression ravissante, son cœur se serra pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

« Oui et non… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est possible d'être moins précis ? Je crois que tu m'as donné trop d'information sur ce coup, » se moqua-t-il.

Le blond sortit de sa rêverie et reprit :

« Disons que mes souhaits divergent de la réalité. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

« Désolé pour toi. »

Il lui sembla qu'à l'intérieur de lui, une petite voix soufflait « seulement pour lui ? » mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

« Hum… Ce n'est pas important. »

Puis il plongea son regard mercure dans celui de son vis-à-vis et ajouta avec un enjouement qu'Harry devina forcé :

« J'aurais pensé que tu me ferais une remarque sur mon cœur de pierre. Je suis agréablement surpris du contraire. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Lui renvoyer une pique aurait été malvenu et lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais pensé ça sonnait trop mièvre, rien qu'en pensée alors à l'oral… Finalement, n'arrivant pas à se décider, il ne répondit rien.

« Au fait, désolé pour ce matin. »

« Un Malfoy qui s'excuse, waouh ! Je ne parviendrai jamais à m'y habituer. »

« Très drôle. En attendant je suis sérieux. »

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi au juste ? Pour m'avoir humilié devant mon équipe ou pour avoir contredit mon plan ? »

Il disait cela le sourire aux lèvres. Il ne lui en voulait pas et il se doutait que ce n'était pas ce dont voulait parler le blond.

« Un peu les deux, » plaisanta l'aristocrate avant d'hésiter, « plus sérieusement… je n'aurais pas dû mettre ce sujet sur le tapis. C'était malvenu. »

« Non. »

Harry avait tourné la tête et il sentait le regard interrogateur de Malfoy sur lui.

« Non, tu avais raison. J'ai tendance à vouloir… surprotéger mon entourage. Au point que c'est parfois étouffant. Mais je n'y peux rien, ce sont des séquelles de la guerre. Avoir vu tous ces gens mourir pour moi, pour que je puisse vivre… Je sais que c'était pour que je tue Voldemort mais… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'aurais dû mourir à leur place. Que ce n'était pas à eux de laisser la vie dans cette guerre injuste. »

« Et ce n'était pas à toi non plus. On avait, quoi ? seize, dix-sept ans pour la plupart ? On était des enfants Harry. Nous… et toi aussi. »

« Je sais… »

Oui, il savait. Il savait aussi que ces personnes n'étaient pas toutes mortes pour qu'il tue Voldemort. Ses parents, Sirius et Remus en étaient les meilleurs exemples. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement. Il s'en voulait et s'en voudrait toujours un peu.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il échangea un regard avec Draco qui lui sourit avec ironie.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ressembles à un acteur d'un mauvais drama avec cette tête. »

« Tu connais le cinéma, toi ? »

« Eh oui, que veux-tu ? ma culture s'étend au-delà de ce que ton esprit de simple mortel peut imaginer… »

« Ça va les chevilles ? »

Le blond lui répondit d'un rictus enfantin qui lui tira un sourire.

La soirée se poursuivit sur le même ton jusqu'à ce que l'heure tardive ne se rappelle à eux.

« C'était une très agréable soirée, » dit Draco en serrant la main de l'Auror, « à demain, Harry. »

Le brun sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un petit sourire.

« A demain, Draco. »

OoOoO

« Il vaut mieux mentir et donner un faux nom. »

« Bien sûr que non, réfléchi Ernie. Malfoy est un nom connu dans le milieu des potions. Son visage aussi, d'ailleurs. Les trafiquants le démasqueront tout de suite si on donne un faux nom. »

« Je suis de l'avis de Ron, » confirma Padma sous le regard las de leurs chef d'équipe et du principal intéressé.

Cela faisait un moment que ces trois-là débattaient de ce qu'il convenait d'inscrire sur le parchemin à envoyer à leurs suspects et Harry commençait à avoir mal à la tête. D'un côté, il ne pouvait pas leur reprocher de s'investir dans une enquête, mais d'un autre il aurait tellement aimé qu'ils arrêtent de parler aussi fort. Ce bruit constant avait tendance à lui donner des migraines.

Étrangement, Draco semblait d'accord avec lui. Il soupira devant toutes ces formalités et se saisit d'une plume et d'un parchemin sur lequel il commença à écrire. Harry l'observa faire et se pencha pour lire par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il hésitait légèrement sur quoi écrire. Finalement il sembla se décider et ajouta une dernière phrase avant de reposer la plume. Sur le parchemin, on pouvait lire :

_Qui : Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Quoi : sang de centaure et canine de vampire_

_Par qui : William Eldson, deux semaines avant son arrestation_

« Et s'ils s'aperçoivent que tu ne le connaissais pas ? »

« Je le connaissais. William est un très grand Potioniste. Ou plus précisément, un très grand arnaqueur. Durant quelques mois, il a fourni l'école ou j'ai étudié. Je l'ai rencontré là-bas. Tout le monde savait qu'il baignait dans des affaires un peu louches mais du moment que cela ne concernait que lui, personne n'en parlait. »

Harry le regarda, presque choqué de le voir parler avec tant de désinvolture.

« Tu le connaissais vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr que non, andouille ! En revanche, j'ai fait mes propres recherches et il a effectivement fournit mon école. Alors cette histoire est carrément plausible. Il faudra simplement que tu t'assures que vos hommes surveillent très bien sa cellule, il ne s'agirait pas que quelqu'un aille lui parler de… »

« Ils sont à Askaban si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Autrement dit, il y a peu de chance pour que l'un d'entre eux parviennent à aller lui taper causette. N'oublions pas que, même s'il est très bien organisé, ce réseau reste relativement petit, ils n'ont pas assez de contact pour s'infiltrer à Askaban. »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« C'est toi l'Auror après tout. »

Harry soupira en songeant qu'il demanderait à Kingsley d'augmenter la surveillance de sa cellule. Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'écouter le blond, cela commençait à faire faiblir sa volonté de Gryffondor têtu.

« Vous pouvez arrêter votre débat, le parchemin est prêt. Draco ira le mettre dans la boîte aux lettres demain matin. Pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire de plus alors je vous propose de rentrer. J'ai connecté la cheminée de mon bureau avec celle de ton laboratoire, » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du blond tandis que ses collègues se saluaient joyeusement, « viens directement par-là pour les réunions, ce sera plus prudent. »

Draco acquiesça et lui désigna d'un signe du menton Ron qui était appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte.

« Je crois qu'il attend pour te parler. Ça t'embête si je prends ta cheminée dès aujourd'hui pour rentrer ? »

« La poudre est dans un seau sur le côté de la cheminée. »

Puis il se retourna vers son meilleur ami qui les regardait du coin de l'œil.

Le bruit des flammes vertes emportant quelqu'un se fit entendre derrière Harry et il s'adressa au rouquin :

« Alors ? Tu voulais me parler d'un truc ? »

« Pas spécialement. T'appelles Malfoy par son prénom, maintenant ? »

« Depuis hier. C'est mal ? »

« Non. Tu manges à la maison ? »

« Hermione est là ? »

« Ouais. »

« C'est Molly qui a cuisiné ? »

Léger ricanement de Ron.

« Heureusement. »

« Alors je viens. Je vous rejoins à quelle heure ? »

« Dix-neuf ? »

Le brun hocha la tête et se dirigea à son tour vers sa cheminée. Au dernier moment il se retourna et lança avec un sourire narquois :

« Au fait Ron, ne réfléchis pas trop. Ça ne te va pas. »

« Faux frère. »

Il éclata de rire et disparut dans les flammes.

A l'heure dite, il était devant la porte de la maison Granger-Weasley.

Ce fut Hermione qui lui ouvrit avant de l'étreindre.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu dîner. Je sais que je ne suis pas une excellente cuisinière – regard septique d'Harry – mais ce n'est pas une raison pour éviter de passer. »

La cuisine, comme le vol, était l'une des rares choses qu'Hermione, malgré toute sa patience et toute sa sagesse, n'arrivait pas à maîtriser. Et ça avait le don de la vexer efficacement.

« Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas pour ça. Ron a du te dire qu'on a hérité d'une nouvelle affaire. Elle est assez compliquée alors je fais quelques heures sup'. »

« Trois à quatre heures sup' par soir si je comprends bien. Harry, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas te ruiner la santé au travail ? Je sais que tu trouves ton métier d'Auror passionnant mais ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre sur ton sommeil. Je suis certaine que tu n'as même pas mangé hier soir… »

« Détrompe-toi j'ai eu l'occasion de dîner en sympathique compagnie. »

« Une nouvelle conquête ? » se lamenta la brune.

« Non, Malfoy. »

Elle sursauta et le regarda étrangement. Harry scrutait le moindre changement sur son visage mais seul un sourire vint éclairer le visage de la jeune femme.

« C'est génial. Draco est un chic type. Je suis contente que vous vous rapprochiez. Ron m'a dit qu'il travaillait avec vous sur l'affaire. C'est toi qui lui as demandé ? »

Ils étaient désormais arrivés au salon et le brun remarqua son meilleur ami confortablement installé sur le canapé.

« Ouais. Il nous fallait quelqu'un qui ai assez de talent pour nous expliquer l'art des potions et qui soit assez discret pour ne pas ébruiter l'affaire. »

Hermione eut une petite moue mais elle la fit bien vite disparaître et elle alla s'installer à côté de son fiancé tandis que l'Auror s'installait dans un fauteuil en face du couple.

La brune, semblant vouloir échapper à ce discret interrogatoire orienta la discussion vers un sujet moins glissant pour elle. La soirée se déroula dans les rires et l'amusement et Harry quitta ses amis le sourire aux lèvres. Alors qu'Hermione le raccompagnait à la sortie, il lui glissa :

« Tu ne me diras rien n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme lui sourit et déposa un baiser amical sur sa joue.

« Je compte fêter l'anniversaire de Ron d'ici un mois et demi. Tu seras parmi nous. »

Cela sonnait comme une affirmation plus que comme une question et Harry eut un sourire amusé.

« Soit, je n'aborde plus le sujet. Et oui tu peux compter mon nom sur ta liste. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour te voir en ce moment Hermy. Je te promets de rattraper ça dès qu'on les aura mis au frais. »

« J'espère bien ! Prends soin de toi, 'Ry, » ajouta-t-elle plus douce avant de l'étreindre une nouvelle fois.

Il lui sourit et transplana, ravi de sa soirée quoi qu'un peu déçu de n'avoir rien apprit sur le secret qui liait Draco et Hermione.

OoOoO

La porte s'ouvrit, révélant la silhouette élancée du blond suivit par celle plus massive d'Ernie. Les trafiquants avaient contacté Draco et il les avait rencontré le matin-même, discrètement surveillé par l'ancien Poufsouffle. Tous deux venaient d'arriver au Ministère à quelques minutes d'intervalles, pour rejoindre l'équipe dans le bureau d'Harry pour un résumé des faits.

Draco se laissa gracieusement tomber dans un fauteuil près de Ron qui lui laissa quelques secondes avant d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet :

« Alors ? A quoi ressemblaient les hommes que tu as vu, Malfoy ? »

Le blond sembla réfléchir et soupira :

« Impossible de m'en souvenir. Ils doivent utiliser un sort pour se protéger. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il était seul. »

« C'était à prévoir. Sûrement un sort de Désillusion mêlé à un _Oubliette_, » analysa Harry en prenant quelques notes.

Lauren grimaça.

« Au moins maintenant on sait pourquoi personne ne pouvait nous donner une description précise. Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? Pas le moindre détail ? »

« Navré de défaire tes espoirs, Walsh, mais si comme le pense Harry il s'agit d'une variante de l'_Oubliette_, je ne compte pas me donner une migraine pour retrouver des détails insignifiants. »

« Peu importe. Raconte-nous plutôt l'entretient. Que t'a-t-il dit ? » interrompit Ron.

A nouveau, Malfoy sembla réfléchir avant de répondre :

« Au départ il a attendu que je me présente pour commencer à parler. Puis je lui ai reconfirmé les informations que j'avais inscrite sur le parchemin et enfin il m'a demandé quelle quantité de chaque ingrédient je voulais avoir. »

« C'est tout ? » interrogea Ernie, déçu.

« C'était prévisible. Ils n'allaient pas nous donner trop d'information dès le début, ce sont des professionnels. Draco, quand à lieu le prochain rendez-vous ? »

« Dans cinq jours. Il veut discuter des prix avant qu'on en reparle. »

Harry hocha la tête pensif.

« Bien. Par sécurité, Ron te suivra à distance. Ça vous convient ? »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer.

« Dans ce cas inutile d'aller plus loin. Draco, j'aimerai que tu me fasses un résumé le plus précis possible de l'entretien dès que tu auras le temps. Lauren, vérifie les témoignages. Ils n'enverraient jamais un homme seul, il faut qu'on soit certain que ceux qui espionnaient la conversation n'ont pas remarqué Ernie. Padma, vérifie que les sorts de dissimulations peuvent être compatibles à ceux d'amnésie. Ron, vérifie qu'il nous reste suffisamment d'artefact ensorcelés pour ta filature. Si ce n'est pas le cas va voir les ensorceleurs. Ernie, tu peux rentrer chez toi mais je veux ton rapport au plus vite. »

A peine Harry eut-il terminé d'énoncer ses ordres que les quatre Aurors acquiescèrent et sortir exécuter les tâches qui leurs étaient demandées. Seul Malfoy resta à observer le brun avec curiosité. Lorsque celui s'en aperçut il soupira et lâcha ses notes pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Quelle prestance Potter. Tu t'es amélioré depuis le temps de Poudlard. »

Le sourire ironique du blond ne passa pas inaperçu et Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Apparemment je ne me suis pas suffisamment amélioré puisque tu es toujours ici. »

« Je suis vexé, moi qui pensais avoir droit à un traitement de faveur… » ricana Malfoy sans se lever de son siège.

« Compte la dessus. »

Nouveau ricanement du blond.

« Honnêtement, je ne suis pas un grand adepte des rapports écrit. Alors je te propose un restaurant moldu avec un sort de silence et je te résume le tout. Ça t'irait ? »

Le brun secoua la tête, un sourire dépité aux lèvres.

« Tu me fatigues, Malfoy. »

« Au moins il y a des choses qui ne change pas. »

Harry ne rata pas l'air moqueur du blond. Il se leva se saisit de sa veste et s'avança vers la porte une fois face à elle, il lança un regard amusé à l'ancien Serpentard :

« Tu as de la chance, on est deux à détester la paperasse. Cette fois c'est moi qui t'invite. »

_A suivre…_

Alors ? ça vous plaît ?

J'espère que oui, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

(1) Alors, oui, je sais, il n'y a pas de sang de dragon dans les potions de rajeunissement mais je trouvais ça plus esthétique que parler de bave de crapaud…

(2) Pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas, les restaurants on au maximum 3 étoiles. Les hôtels 5.

LeiBleuet


	2. Chapter 2

Base : Tomes 1 à 5

Genre : Romance et enquête Tow-Shot

Paring : HPDM (Slash ! Pas besoin de préciser que les homophobes ne risquent pas d'apprécier ce couple (et vous avez bien tort ^^).)

Rating : T (Peut-être M pour le vocabulaire mais encore je reste correcte xD)

Disclamer : Tout à JKR sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages secondaires

Voilà la suite de ce Tow-Shot. Pour rappel, il s'agit d'un PDV Harry.

OoOoO

Un mois passa, durant lequel les Aurors éliminèrent petit à petit les pistes apportées par les rencontres entre Draco et les trafiquants. Il s'était avéré qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul véritable manipulateur, qui œuvrait dans l'ombre.

Ils avaient pu enquêter sur lui et ils avaient plusieurs hypothèses sur son identité. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen sûr de le capturer lui tendre un piège.

Le plan qu'ils avaient mis en place était simple. Le blond exigerait de rencontrer le dirigeant du trafic pour signer les contrats et il devrait s'arranger pour se retrouver seul à seul avec lui. Une fois cela fait, il lui suffirait d'envoyer une légère dose de magie sur une chevalière ensorcelée qu'il aurait au doigt pour pouvoir désactiver tous les sortilèges anti-transplanage. Le sort posé était généralement utilisé par les Aurors en cas d'appel d'urgence. C'est un dispositif nouveau et que seules quatre personnes soumises à un Serment Inviolable savaient effectuer.

Harry avait adhéré à ce plan car il ne mettrait pas Draco en danger plus que nécessaire et qu'ils pourraient tout de même avoir une chance d'arrêter leur coupable.

Kingsley leur avait donné son accord dans l'après-midi et l'équipe attendait désormais la réponse des trafiquants suite à la demande du blond pour rencontrer leur chef.

Durant ce mois, les deux anciens ennemis avaient pris l'habitude de déjeuner ensemble quotidiennement, débriefant des rapports et discutant de leurs vies respectives. Petit à petit, ils s'étaient rapprochés, jusqu'à ce qu'une amitié tacite se soit créée.

Parler avec Draco était simple. Il savait éviter les disputes stupides, tourner les problèmes en dérision, lui changer les idées… Et surtout, il ne le surestimait pas. Non, il se comportait avec lui comme avec tous les autres, à l'exception qu'il se confiait à lui.

Lorsqu'il était avec le blond, il se sentait… étrangement normal. Il discutait travail et amitié, journaux et quidditch… Comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait avec un ami. En fait, il se sentait comme avec Ron et Hermione. Il n'était pas le Héros, le Survivant, le Sauveur. Non, il était juste… lui-même. Harry. Et c'était agréable.

Le Potioniste avait désormais toute sa confiance et le brun espérait que c'était réciproque. En temps normal il n'aurait pas eu d'hésitation sur ce sujet mais le fait que le blond refuse obstinément de lui parler de ses parents lui avait mis le doute. Cependant, par respect pour cet homme à qui il s'était très vite attaché, il n'en parlait pas non plus.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas vu le blond, celui-ci rattrapant certainement le retard qu'il avait accumulé dans ses recherches sur les différents poisons et Harry avait demandé à Lauren de trier le courrier du blond afin d'éviter d'éventuelles missives piégées. Dès que la réponse des trafiquants leur serait donnée, ils pourraient enfin mettre leur plan à exécution.

Il fallut attendre encore deux jours avant que l'évènement tant attendu ne se produise.

« Harry ! On a la réponse ! »

Le brun se redressa et observa Lauren arriver en courant en agitant un parchemin usé. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant lui, l'air ravi et lui tendant le bout de papier, il s'en saisit et le lut rapidement. Le message était court et indiquait simplement :

_Le treize, seize heures. Seul._

Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir mettre fin à ce trafic qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Cette nouvelle était plaisante à entendre bien qu'elle installait un peu d'anxiété en Harry, comme à chaque fois qu'il devait envoyer un de ses amis sur le terrain.

Lauren le regardait d'un air ravi, inconsciente des états d'âme de son supérieur.

« Doit-on prévenir Malfoy ? »

Harry lui lança un regard septique.

« Il n'est pas déjà au courant ? »

« Euh… Non. Ça fait deux jours qu'il n'est pas venu à son labo. Tu veux que je lui envoie un hibou ? »

Il secoua la tête, la remercia et lui conseilla de rentrer se reposer avant de prendre la direction de son bureau. Draco qui n'allait pas travailler c'était étrange. Il était aussi passionné par ses potions qu'Harry par son métier. Et le brun était sûr qu'il n'aurait certainement pas laissé ses recherches de côtés deux jours entiers sans une bonne raison.

Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il attacha son holster à sa ceinture et y glissa sa baguette avant de s'avancer vers sa cheminée et de se saisir d'une poignée de poudre.

La sensation d'être aspiré le saisit et il se retrouva au milieu du laboratoire du Potioniste. La potion était toujours dans le chaudron et Harry pouvait décelé l'empreinte d'un sort de stase dessus. Il soupira. A coup sûr, Draco avait un problème et il n'avait pas voulu lui en parler.

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée du laboratoire et hésita un instant. Malfoy avait bien mentionné son adresse lors d'un repas mais Harry ne s'y était jamais rendu. Il ne savait pas si le blond serait ravi de son arrivée impulsive. Puis son mauvais pressentiment se rappela à lui et il attrapa la poudre de cheminette avant de s'engouffrer dans la cheminée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il atterrissait au milieu d'un grand salon. Les murs crème et les meubles en bois brillant donnaient un rendu assez apaisant et Harry approuva la décoration apposée par Draco. L'appartement semblait assez spacieux quoi que sûrement minuscule pour quelqu'un qui avait passé son enfance dans un Manoir. Cette réflexion fit sourire le brun qui examina la pièce encore quelques instant avant de se redresser vivement.

Un bruit de verre venait de se faire entendre dans une des pièces attenante et le brun s'était tout de suite mit sur ses gardes. Il sortit rapidement sa baguette de son holster et s'avança prudemment vers l'origine du bruit, longeant les murs.

Il poussa une porte qui s'ouvrit avec un faible couinement et constata qu'il était désormais dans la cuisine. Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre et il se tourna dans cette direction avant de remarquer la silhouette tremblante d'un homme tête baissée, appuyé sur le plan de travail. Il s'approcha prudemment et appela d'une voix douce :

« Draco ? »

Ledit Draco releva brusquement la tête et, apercevant le brun, se mit rapidement sur ses pieds.

« V-Vas-t-en P-Potter… »

« Draco, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il avisa la bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu que le Potioniste tenait toujours et en déduisit :

« Malfoy, t'es bourré ? »

« D-Dégage, j'te dis… »

Harry observa les bouteilles d'alcool vides trainant sur le sol et il s'exclama :

« La vache Draco ! Comment est-ce que tu réussis à rester debout après t'être enfilé autant de bouteilles. Aller, donne-moi ça avant de te faire du mal, » ordonna-t-il d'un ton doux mais ferme en essayant de s'emparer de la bouteille.

Mais le blond recula à ce moment et se récria, sa voix sonnant plus désespérée qu'énervée :

« Mais casses-toi ! J'veux juste… rester seul… »

Puis ses nerfs semblèrent lâcher et il fondit en sanglots. Ses genoux se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à genoux, sa bouteille toujours à la main, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage fin. Harry se précipita auprès de lui et entoura sa taille d'un bras, retirant le whisky de sa main.

« Eh Draco, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Malfoy ne répondit pas mais s'accrocha à la chemise du brun avec force et ses pleurs redoublèrent tandis qu'Harry se retrouvait benêt, ne sachant pas comment consoler son ami.

« Shh… Doucement Draco, doucement… qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« C-C'est… c'est ma… »

Mais le blond ne put terminer sa phrase, des sanglots plus puissant qu'avant s'emparant de lui. Le cœur gros de le voir dans cet état, Harry le souleva doucement et se dirigea à travers les couloirs de l'appartement, cherchant la chambre du propriétaire des lieux.

Lorsqu'il la trouva enfin, il installa le blond sur son lit et alla lui chercher un verre d'eau.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce, il trouva son ami roulé dans un coin du lit, versant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Harry s'installa près de lui et l'attira dans ses bras avant de l'aider à boire, et de le bercer doucement, dans une tentative d'apaisement qui s'avéra efficace car les pleurs du blond finirent peu à peu par se tarir.

« C-C'est ma mère… »

Harry se tendit légèrement. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de cette soirée durant laquelle Draco s'était refermé comme une huitre après avoir mentionné le nom de Narcissa. Il ne lui avait pas expliqué la raison mais vu son état de ce soir, elle ne pouvait pas être positive.

« Elle est morte. »

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent. Voilà une réponse à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu. Il comprenait mieux l'état du blond. Il se mordit la lèvre et resserra son étreinte, conscient qu'aucun mot ne pourrait consoler le blond plus que le fait de se sentir soutenu. Draco attendit quelques instants, sûrement le temps qu'il lui fallait pour pouvoir contrôler sa voix et il déclara :

« L'hôpital où elle était… Il y a eu un incendie. Il a démarré dans l'aile où elle se trouvait et il a été contrôlé avant de n'avoir atteint une autre aile. Ma mère a été la seule victime. Ce n'était pas un accident. »

Le brun grimaça. Il n'aimait pas ça. A coup sûr, il s'agissait d'une vendetta dont le blond n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler.

« Pourquoi était-elle internée ? »

Il savait que c'était dur pour Draco d'en parler mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas l'aider tant qu'il ne serait pas au courant de toute l'histoire.

« Lorsque j'ai trahi Voldemort pour rejoindre les rangs de l'Ordre, les Mangemorts ont voulu se venger. Alors ils se sont amusés sur elle. Ils l'ont torturée, avec des sortilèges et des coups. Peut-être même des viols, qui sait, elle n'a jamais osé me le dire. Elle avait bien trop honte, dans ses rares moment de lucidité, pour en parler. Elle est devenue folle. Pour se protégée, elle s'est enfermée dans un monde à part, un monde rien qu'à elle ou tout n'est que bonheur et gentillesse. Et lorsqu'elle en revenait… Elle ne voyait que le malheur et la haine. La douleur et la crainte. Alors ses moments de conscience se sont fait plus rares jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en ait plus un seul… »

Draco s'interrompit et Harry le serra un peu plus fort, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui.

« Bien sûr je n'étais pas au courant mais… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que c'était de ma faute. Que si j'étais devenu un Mangemort comme on l'attendait de moi, elle n'aurait pas eu à souffrir. »

« Ou peut-être que si. On ne peut pas vivre dans une éternelle supposition Draco. La vie doit suivre son court, même s'il n'est pas tel qu'on le souhaiterait. »

Le blond s'écarta brusquement.

« Ma mère est morte à cause de moi et toi, tu voudrais que je continue ma vie comme si de rien n'était ?! C'était ma mère putain ! »

« Et ça le sera toujours, » rétorqua Harry en le forçant à revenir dans ses bras, « tu m'as mal comprit. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu n'es pas responsable et que si les choses s'étaient passées différemment, tout ne serait peut-être pas meilleur. Voldemort a tué plus d'un millier de personne. Moldus, sorciers et même des créatures d'autres espèces. Je me sens responsable de la mort de chacun d'eux. Car après tout, si j'avais tué Voldemort plus tôt, combien de vies aurait été épargnée ? Combien de personnes vivraient encore aujourd'hui avec leurs familles ? Je ne peux le dire tellement le nombre est élevé. J'ai longtemps culpabilisé à cause de ça. Je me tenais pour responsable de la mort de chaque personne ayant été victime de la guerre. Alors que dans le fond, je n'étais qu'un enfant lorsque tout cela est arrivé. Et pourtant, même si aujourd'hui je sais que je n'aurais de toute manière pas pu les sauver, il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je ne pense à eux. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ta mère. Les responsables, ce sont les Mangemorts et les pyromanes qui l'ont tué. Et je te promets qu'on ne les laissera pas impunis, tu peux me croire. »

Draco, qui tout au long du récit d'Harry s'était davantage blotti contre lui murmura d'une voix faible :

« Merci Harry… »

« Dors Dray. Tu as besoin de récupérer… »

Et c'est ce que le blond fit. Alors qu'il se laissait aller aux bras de Morphée, Harry soupira en veillant sur le sommeil fragile d'un jeune homme qui, voulant paraître fort en public, avait oublié qu'il avait lui aussi droit à des moment de fragilité.

Le blond toujours serré contre lui, Harry soupira en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui dépassait la simple amitié. C'était plus fort. Beaucoup plus fort.

OoOoO

La semaine s'écoula calmement. Harry avait prévenu Draco de la date et l'avait laissé lorsque celui-ci lui avait demandé de rester un peu seul. Malheureusement, cette situation s'éternisait. Il ne venait plus aux réunions et il travaillait dans son laboratoire. Si au début cela avait semblé normal à Harry, il avait fini par s'en inquiéter. Après tout, le blond était dans une mauvaise passe et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser seul dans ces instants.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup réfléchir pour comprendre la nature de ses sentiments envers le blond. Il était amoureux et c'était d'autant plus difficile de voir le Potioniste aller mal en sachant ça.

Ce fut sans doute cette conclusion qui poussa Harry à se rendre au laboratoire de son ami, la veille de la mission. Il voulait être certain que Draco surmontait cette épreuve. Il s'en voulut un peu de ne pas être allé le voir plus tôt mais il avait supposé qu'il voulait être seul. Après tout lui-même, après la mort de Sirius, avait refusé de voir ses meilleurs amis, préférant rester seul. Oui mais, cela lui avait-il vraiment réussit ? Il avait tout de même été bien content lorsque Ron et Hermione l'avaient forcé à sortir de son apathie.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle où le blond faisait avancer ses recherches, il l'observa préparer un breuvage de couleur clair sans parler. Il ne tint cependant pas bien longtemps et lança d'un ton désinvolte :

« A te noyer ainsi dans le travail tu vas finir par me ressembler. Ce serait dommage, tu ne pourrais plus venir me sortir de mes dossiers pour me forcer à manger. Je finirais par mourir de faim. Tu imagines les titres des journaux ? « Le Survivant devenu anorexique » … » conclut-il, tragique.

« Je m'en voudrais d'être responsable de ce carnage, » soupira Draco, sans vraiment goûter à la plaisanterie.

« Comment vas-tu ? » reprit Harry, plus sérieusement.

« Je fais aller. »

« Tu veux toujours faire la mission de demain ? On peut décaler le rendez-vous, après tout, tu dois être un client de marque. »

« Non. Je la ferais. Ma vie privée ne doit pas m'empêcher de faire mon travail. »

« Sauf que ce n'est pas ton travail et que ta vie privée est chamboulée. Alors personne ne t'en voudras si tu veux te reposer. »

Draco arrêta de tourner sa potion et lui lança un sort de conservation avant de retirer sa blouse.

« Je sais ça. Mais ne changeons rien au plan. Demain j'irai voir ces trafiquants et je vous permettrai d'entrer dans leur bâtiment. Je me reposerai ensuite. »

« Comme tu veux. Je te raccompagne ? »

« Par cheminée ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun.

« Ouaip ! »

Le blond lui sourit faiblement en retour et lui tandis de la poudre de cheminette. Harry s'en saisit d'une bonne poignée avant de s'avancer dans la cheminée et d'énoncer le nom de la maison de son ami qui ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

« Tu restes dîner ? »

Le Survivant fut heureux de reprendre cette habitude et il hocha la tête.

Alors qu'ils s'installent dans le salon autour d'un repas, Harry songea à la proposition de sa meilleure amie quelques semaines plus tôt :

« Hermione organise une fête pour l'anniversaire de Ron dans deux semaines. Je me sentirais bête d'y aller tout seul et ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir que tu viennes. »

« Tu es vraiment en train de m'inviter à une fête chez les Weasley ? »

« Affirmatif. »

« Je ne sais pas trop… Je ne suis pas très proche d'eux… »

« Mais tu es ami avec Hermy, » riposta Harry, toujours un peu agacé de ne pas avoir découvert le secret qui planait entre le blond et la brune.

« C'est vrai mais c'est l'anniversaire de Weasley pas de sa fiancée. Ne t'y trompe pas, le choix du cadeau changerait radicalement. »

Harry ne put retenir un ricanement à cette remarque.

« Là-dessus tu n'as pas tort. Du coup ? »

« Je te donnerai ma réponse plus tard si ça ne te dérange pas. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferais d'ici deux semaines. »

Harry acquiesça et la discussion se poursuivit. Au bout d'un long moment, le brun finit par décider qu'il était l'heure pour eux deux de se coucher et il se leva. Après avoir salué son ami et s'être assuré que celui-ci ne comptait pas veiller pour travailler sur une quelconque potion, il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la cheminée lorsqu'il fut coupé par une voix :

« Harry ! »

Le brun s'arrêta et se retourna pour interroger son ami du regard. Draco semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Il hésita avant de déclarer du bout des lèvres :

« Merci. »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour qu'Harry saisisse de quoi il voulait parler.

« C'est normal. Mais à l'avenir, passe d'abord me voir avant de te jeter sur du pur-feu. Je préfèrerai qu'on partage la bouteille ensemble, » plaisanta le brun, ne voulant pas accentuer sa gêne.

Le sourire reconnaissant qui étira les lèvres de son vis-à-vis fit plaisir à Harry. Il savait que la situation était difficile pour Draco mais il savait aussi qu'il la surmonterait s'il était soutenu. Et il comptait bien être ce soutien dont avait besoin le blond en ce moment.

Il reprit la direction de la sortie et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule suivit d'une paire de lèvres contre les siennes. Bien qu'il ait imaginé cette situation de nombreuse fois, la réalité s'avéra encore meilleure. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixa Draco sans comprendre, un mélange de joie et d'incompréhension prenant place en lui.

Cependant le blond ne s'attarda pas en de vaines phrases et sans un regard en arrière, il quitta la pièce pour l'étage.

Encore sous le choc, il ne songea pas à le suivre et passa les doigts sur ses lèvres, songeur, avant de retourner à son propre appartement .

OoOoO

Le jour J était arrivé.

Toute l'équipe était réunie dans le bureau d'Harry et attendait qu'il ne donne le signal pour débuter.

De son côté, le brun s'assurait que tout fonctionnerait au mieux. Les dossiers et listes de sorts utiles pour pouvoir déterminer l'endroit où serait emmené le blond, l'espace nécessaire pour effectuer cinq transplanages si près les uns des autres sans que personne ne se désatribue, des informations de dernière minute à chacun de ses Aurors et surtout, les dernières recommandations à l'homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin au jeune homme en question. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et Draco ne semblait pas vouloir changer d'avis alors Harry prit sur lui. Il mettrait tout cela au clair une fois la mission terminée. Pour l'heure, il était plus essentiel de se concentrer sur les trafiquants que sur ces lèvres qui l'attiraient tant depuis qu'elles avaient été pressées contre les siennes et…

Il secoua la tête et se focalisa sur son objectif. Il était professionnel par Godric !

« N'oublies pas Draco, la seule chose que tu as à faire, c'est activer l'appel d'urgence dès que tu seras seul avec le trafiquant. N'essaye rien d'autre et ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin, c'est clair ? » déclara-t-il de sa voix la plus sérieuse en s'approchant du Potioniste.

« Du calme _Auror Potter_, » se moqua gentiment le blond, « je ne ferais rien d'inconsidéré, c'est promis. Sans compter que je tiens à ma vie, moi. »

« On ne sait jamais, » grommela Harry en réponse.

Il tendit la chevalière à Malfoy qui la passa à son doigt.

« Tu te souviens de comment l'activer ? »

« Harry, on s'est entrainé cinq fois cette semaine, » s'agaça-t-il.

Le brun soupira. Depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments envers le blond, il était deux fois plus stressé à l'idée de le laisser mener cette mission. Pas que ça ne l'angoissa pas avant, mais plus l'heure tournait, plus il prenait conscience des risques.

Il secoua doucement la tête, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Il releva les yeux pour voir Padma lancer une série de sort sur le Potioniste afin qu'ils puissent suivre ses mouvements à distance sans se faire repérer et il croisa les deux iris mercures. Leur intensité était peu commune et Harry se sentit à la fois apaisé et plus inquiet encore.

« L'écran s'affichera d'ici quelques minutes. On pourra te voir et t'entendre mais non l'inverse, tu es prêt ? » demanda Padma d'un ton professionnel.

Draco hocha la tête sans quitter le brun du regard ce qui réchauffa le cœur de ce dernier.

Le souvenir des lèvres du blond sur les siennes était encore bien présent même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser.

« Dans ce cas tu vas utiliser la cheminée du bureau d'Harry pour retourner à ton laboratoire. On ne sait pas s'ils te suivent alors mieux vaut être prudent. Lorsque tu seras là-bas, il te suffira de transplaner jusqu'au point de rendez-vous et de te laisser guider par les trafiquants. »

« Puis je m'arrangerai pour me retrouver seul avec leur patron et j'activerai l'appel d'urgence, je sais. »

La jumelle de Parvati lui adressa un sourire qu'il n'aperçut pas, trop prit par son échange visuel avec le brun et reprit :

« Ne les fait pas attendre. »

Il hocha la tête une nouvelle fois avant d'accepter de rompre le contact visuel pour se diriger vers le bureau du brun.

Harry les suivit, un mauvais pressentiment s'insinuant sournoisement dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il vit le blond disparaître dans les flammes vertes, il s'installa d'un fauteuil et demanda à Padma d'activer le sort. Elle s'exécuta et ils purent voir Draco quitter son laboratoire, son visage recouvert par un masque impassible.

Ils suivirent son avancé jusqu'à une ruelle sombre où il transplana.

Quelques instant après, il était entouré par trois hommes aux visages dissimulés par des sorts d'illusion. L'un d'entre eux s'avança et lui tendit une main que le blond serra.

Harry devina qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'il avait déjà rencontré une fois et il se concentra sur l'image, ne prêtant pas attention aux trois autres membres de son équipe qui venaient de rentrer dans la pièce.

Draco échangea quelques mots avec l'homme avant que celui-ci ne se saisisse vivement de son bras et ne transplane. Ils atterrirent devant une vieille bâtisse qui commençait à tomber en ruine et Harry indiqua à Ernie de faire des recherches sur l'endroit.

Le blond fut mener à travers les dédales de couloirs jusque devant une lourde porte de bois. Le trafiquant qui l'avait guider jusqu'ici frappa avant de libérer l'entrée et de faire signe à Malfoy de s'avancer. Celui-ci s'exécuta non sans lui avoir envoyer un dernier regard hautain. Il fit quelques pas dans la salle, étudiant son environnement jusqu'à ce qu'un autre homme entre dans la pièce. Comme les deux autres, son visage était protégé et il était impossible aux Aurors de l'identifier à cette distance. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil de cuir et jaugea son client d'un air impénétrable.

La mission commençait.

OoOoO

Après des dizaines de minutes à parler de diverses potions, ingrédients, prix et temps d'attente, Draco déclara d'un ton hautain :

« Je ne payerai rien avant d'avoir reçu ma commande, je tiens à ce que ce soit clair entre nous, »

L'homme eut un sourire froid qui ne réussit pas même à faire ciller le blond.

« Je compréhensible mais ce n'est pas envisageable. Nous voulons vingt pour cent avant l'apport et le reste après. »

Le Potioniste posa son regard condescendant sur l'homme.

« Dix pour cent. »

« Quinze, je ne descends jamais plus. »

Il sembla l'évaluer avant de faire une légère grimace et hocha la tête.

« Va pour quinze pour cent. Mais je veux être livré au plus vite. »

Le trafiquant hocha à nouveau la tête avant de retourner à sa contemplation du jeune homme aux yeux de mercure. Le silence perdura un peu avant qu'un sourire mauvais n'étire ses lèvres :

« Au fait, toutes mes condoléances pour votre mère. »

Harry vit Draco se figer, un éclat de douleur passant dans les yeux gris. Mais cette lueur disparue bien vite, remplacée par une autre, plus intense encore, la haine. Un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres et le brun ne put réprimer un frisson face à la vision de ce Malfoy qu'il n'avait plus revu depuis la fin de la guerre.

« Je vois que vous m'avez fait suivre. Prudence oblige, je ne peux que vous comprendre. Mais soyez assurés que les fautifs ne resteront pas impunis. »

L'air presque fous du blond sembla plaire au trafiquant qui se mit à faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, pensif :

« Est-ce que les ingrédients que vous nous commandez sont liés de près ou de loin avec cette vengeance ? »

Un rire cynique s'échappa de la gorge du Potioniste.

« Moins on en sait, mieux c'est. »

Le trafiquant hocha la tête avec le sourire cruel de quelqu'un qui s'y connais.

« Toi ! » cracha-t-il en direction d'un de ses hommes, « apporte les contrats. Monsieur Malfoy est un homme pressé, ne lui faisons pas perdre son temps, » susurra-t-il d'un ton doucereux avant de congédier le reste de ses sous-fifres.

Draco s'avança de sa démarche nonchalante jusqu'au fauteuil où était avachi le trafiquant. Il sortit une flasque de whisky qu'il tendit à l'homme.

« Que diriez-vous de boire à nos affaires ? »

« Les contrats ne sont pas signez que vous voulez déjà les fêter, » s'amusa l'homme en observant le contenu du flacon.

« Je suis homme à aimer la boisson, » rétorqua-t-il, « vous en voulez, donc, ou dois-je me résoudre à finir cette liqueur en solitaire ? »

Le trafiquant sourit avant de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer sur le récipient. Malfoy ne s'écarta pas et laissa l'homme lancer les sorts de vérifications qu'il voulait. Une fois assuré qu'il ne s'agissait bien là que de bourbon, il déclara :

« Pas que je doute de votre bonne foi, mais dans ce genre de métier, il est nécessaire de vérifier que l'on ne cherche pas à nous empoisonner. »

« Peut-être souhaitez-vous que je boive le premier ? »

« Quoi ? Non mais il n'est pas bien ? Houhou Malfoy ! C'est pas dans le plan ça ! » s'exclama Ron, soudainement angoissé par l'idée que le blond fasse échouer leur entreprise.

D'un geste de la main, Harry lui intima de se taire. Lui-même était surprit de l'action du Potioniste mais il préférait lui faire confiance. Obéissant à contrecœur à son supérieur, le rouquin, braqua son regard sur la scène.

Durant le petit écart de l'Auror, Draco avait porté le flacon à ses lèvres et avait déjà avalé deux bonnes gorgées. Il écarta l'objet de sa bouche et le tendit à son vis-à-vis qui vida le reste sans chercher plus loin tandis que son homme-de-main revenait, les contrats en main.

D'un signe de la tête, le trafiquant lui ordonna de se retirer et déposa sa signature sur le parchemin. Malfoy, après avoir relu les grandes lignes déclara qu'il voulait une canine de vampire supplémentaire et, après avoir ajouté cette condition, se saisit d'une plume posée sur la table et signa à son tour.

« Tout cela me semble bien. Faire des affaires avec vous a été un plaisir. »

« Cette satisfaction est partagée, cher Monsieur Malfoy. »

Les deux hommes aux sourires froids et hypocrites échangèrent une poignée de main et le blond se détacha de lui avant de se diriger lentement vers la porte de sortie.

Du côté des Aurors, Lauren se mit à paniquer :

« Merde mais pourquoi il n'utilise pas l'appel d'urgence ?! S'il ne désactive pas les sorts anti-transplanage, on ne peut pas s'y rendre ! »

« Du calme Lauren, » intima Harry, « il doit sûrement avoir une raison pour… oh merde ! »

« Quoi ? Oh l'ordure… »

Le trafiquant avait dégainé un révolver moldu qu'il braquait en direction de Draco qui s'était arrêté.

« Avant de vous laisser partir j'aurais une petite question à vous poser. »

S'il était angoissé, Draco ne le laissait pas paraître et sa voix était assuré lorsqu'il demanda :

« Laquelle est-ce ? »

« Vous semblez proche de l'Auror Potter. On m'a rapporté vous avoir vu plus d'une fois en sa compagnie… Je me demandais… Si ça ne cachait pas quelque chose. »

Le blond éclata d'un rire froid.

« Avant toute chose et pour que vous soyez assurés de ma bonne foi, je vous demanderais de me donner votre nom. »

« Alexander O'Neil. Mais… Comment… »

Le rire de Malfoy s'accentua légèrement.

« Il serait préférable que vous revérifiez vos sorts, ils me semblent un peu usés. Veritaserum. »

« Espèce de… »

« N'ayez crainte, » coupa Draco en voyant l'homme appuyer sur la gâchette, « j'en ai absorbé aussi. Et ma relation avec cet imbécile de Potter n'est là que pour servir mes intérêts. Il est toujours bon d'avoir des contacts haut placés dans la société. »

Parmi les Aurors, Harry sentit son cœur se briser à ces mots. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus mal que ce que Malfoy venait d'énoncer de ce même ton condescendant qu'il employait à l'époque et qui les avaient conduit à se haïr durant six longues années. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre, se promettant de s'expliquer avec celui qui avait fini par lui redonner espoir et qui venait, en l'espace de quelques secondes, d'anéantir cet exploit. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce que son cœur prenait comme une trahison et il se redressa en voyant le blond glisser ses mains dans ses poches.

« Je vois. Mais vous comprendrez aisément que je ne peux me permettre de laisser quelqu'un connaitre mon nom. »

Sa baguette se dirigea vers le Potioniste qui ne bougea pas. Un oubliette plus tard et Malfoy secouait doucement la tête pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, l'homme lui tendait la main pour qu'il la serre, ce qu'il s'employa à faire tout en envoyant simultanément une légère dose de magie à la chevalière à son doigt.

« Ça y est, les sorts sont désactivés ! » s'exclama Padma en se levant.

Les quatre Aurors tournèrent leur regard vers leur chef qui hocha la tête.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'équipe débarquait devant une vieille ruine apparemment à l'écart de tout et face à une dizaine d'homme qui semblaient abasourdis de les voir face à eux.

« ALERTE ! » hurla l'un d'entre eux, se réveillant plus vite que ses camarades alors que les quatre Aurors commençaient déjà à lancer sorts sur sorts.

Avant même que les autres ne sortent de leur léthargie, deux d'entre eux étaient déjà immobilisés et ligotés et un autre inconscient.

Harry, dont la capacité magique était plus élevée, était atterrit dans l'enceinte même du bâtiment et courait désormais à travers les dédales de couloirs, lançant _Stupéfix_ et _Incarcerem_ dès qu'il croisait quelqu'un. Il se dirigeait sans trop savoir où il allait, se fiant à son instinct qui ne l'avait jusque-là jamais trahis.

_Pas comme certains,_ fit une petite voix désagréable en lui qu'il s'empressa de faire taire.

Très vite, entendit une voix crier :

« Les sorts anti-transplanage ont été désactivés ! Les Aurors sont là ! »

« Quoi ?! »

Harry se précipita en direction des voix et il repéra rapidement un grand homme au visage dissimulé par un sort de Désillusion pointer sa baguette en direction d'un grand blond élancé qu'il reconnut comme étant…

« Draco ! »

D'un sort informulé il assomma le trafiquant qui avait donné l'alerte et s'attaqua à l'homme qui tenait son « ami » en joue. D'un geste il envoya valser sa baguette et invoqua un bouclier de protection autour de lui-même tandis qu'une balle quittait le pistolet pour se diriger vers lui.

Entre temps, l'homme avait récupéré son arme et menaçait désormais ses deux opposants de ses armes.

« Rien à craindre mon œil ouais… » marmonna-t-il en lançant un regard furibond au blond.

« Draco, pars, » ordonna Harry, ses yeux restant braqués sur le trafiquant.

« Quoi ? Et en quel honneur ? » s'exclama-t-il en retour sans non plus quitter l'autre du regard.

« Pose pas de question, » répliqua le brun en se lançant brusquement en avant, lançant à la suite divers sorts d'attaque que l'homme para sans trop de problèmes.

Draco, contraint de rester en arrière pour ne pas gêner l'Auror le regarda propulser son adversaire contre le mur opposé. Harry utilisait ce qu'il avait appris durant la guerre pour éviter les coups de son opposant tout en les lui renvoyant au visage pas la même occasion.

Sa puissance combinée à son expérience ne tardèrent pas à lui donner l'avantage.

Mais l'homme avait visiblement plus d'un tour caché et alors qu'Harry allait lui lancer un sortilège qui causerait certainement sa perte, il incanta une formule incompréhensible pour le brun qui n'eut pas la temps de se protéger contre le jet de magie noire qui fusa jusqu'à lui.

Il ferma les yeux un court instant avant de recevoir une change en plein torse et de s'écraser sur le sol, une douleur sourde prenant place au niveau de son dos. Il rouvrit les paupières et sursauta en s'apercevant que la charge qui était avachie sur lui avait un nom.

« Draco ! Merde Malfoy mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ! »

Il délogea rapidement le blond et se redressa, le cœur serré dans un étau étroit.

Il lança un regard noir à l'homme qui ricanait en maintenant le sort sur le Potioniste dont le corps était parcouru de soubresauts.

Harry se releva vivement et le trafiquant stoppa son sort avant dans lancer un autre en direction du brun d'un mouvement vif.

L'Auror le para d'un geste souple de la baguette mais n'eut pas le temps de contrattaquer, O'Neil ayant déjà transplané.

Si le brun n'avait pas été si inquiet de l'état de celui qui avait réussi à dérober son cœur, il se serait certainement lancé à sa poursuite. Mais la santé de Draco était prioritaire. Il s'agenouilla face au blond qu'il retourna avec délicatesse avant d'arracher sa chemise avec une sauvagerie bien opposée.

Il eut un sursaut en constatant les dégâts. Si le visage de Malfoy semblait avoir été épargné, ce n'était pas le cas de son torse, ni de ses bras, couverts de cicatrices et de brûlures. Une tâche noire trônait au centre de sa poitrine et s'étendait de plus en plus.

Harry, paniqué à l'idée d'accélérer le processus, ne tenta pas de l'arrêter et cria en réponse à Ron qui venait de l'appeler.

Son meilleur ami et Padma venaient d'arriver et ils avisèrent l'état de leur associé avec inquiétude.

« Je l'emmène à Sainte-Mangouste, partez à sa recherche. On a son nom maintenant, ce ne sera plus très compliqué de l'arrêter. »

Tout en énonçant ses ordres, Harry avait soulevé Draco dans ses bras et s'apprêtait à transplaner lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna vivement et croisa le regard bleu de Ron.

« Il doit avoir une raison. Ne le laisse pas. »

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention. »

Puis il transplana.

Arrivé sur place, son fardeau toujours entre les bras, il se dirigea aussi rapidement qu'il le put en direction du service d'urgence. Il s'avança dans la section réservée aux Aurors et à la Brigade de la Police Magique et héla :

« Venez-vite il y a un blessé ! »

« Tiens donc, Auror Potter, que vous est-il donc arrivé cette fois ? » s'amusa un Médicomage en sortant de son bureau.

Il perdit immédiatement son sourire en voyant l'état de l'homme qu'Harry tenait entre ses bras.

« Venez avec moi. Installez-le ici je vais le prendre en charge. Avez-vous été blessé d'une quelconque manière que ce soit ? »

« Non… Draco m'a protégé… »

Harry sentait la culpabilité et la colère prendre place en lui en s'entendant prononcer ces mots. Il était chef d'équipe. C'était à lui de protéger ses hommes. Sans compter que Malfoy n'était pas Auror, il n'était pas censé avoir à se battre. Il avait accepté de le laisser se mettre en danger et pire encore, il l'avait laissé être blessé. En voulant le protéger _lui_ !

Cela aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, Harry en aurait ressenti une honte terrible. Mais c'était Draco et le sentiment qui s'était saisit du brun était bel et bien du désespoir. Voir le corps de cet être aimé allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital l'anéantissait plus que tout. Et savoir que tout cela était de sa faute…

« Aller vous reposer Monsieur Potter. Votre ami est entre de bonnes mains. »

« Non. Je ne peux pas le laisser je… »

Harry s'interrompit. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il l'avait déjà laissé une fois.

« Monsieur Potter, aller au moins attendre devant la salle. Je promets de vous appeler dès que les soins sont terminés. »

Harry hocha la tête et laissa entrer plusieurs autres Médicomages avant de quitter la pièce non sans avoir jeter un dernier regard lourd de chagrin au corps du blond.

A peine arrivé dans le couloir qu'il se laissa durement tomber sur l'une des inconfortables chaises en plastique.

Le regard rivé sur la porte, il attendit.

Les minutes passèrent, se transformant en des heures, durant lesquelles il observa les Médicomages entrer et sortir sans oser leur demander comment se portait le blond.

Et durant tout ce temps, Harry s'insulta de tous les noms, se reprochant sa stupidité, son impulsivité, sa naïveté, son optimisme ridicule, son manque de sérieux, sa lenteur, son caractère irréfléchi… Plusieurs heures à se répéter qu'il était un chef d'équipe médiocre et qu'il ne méritait pas ce titre. Plusieurs heures à se répéter qu'il ne méritait pas l'amitié du blond et encore moins son amour. Plusieurs heures à espérer qu'il allait s'en sortir.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta, croisant le regard brun peiné d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Hermy… »

« Ron et Ernie l'ont arrêté. Tout va bien se passer, Harry. Fais-moi confiance. »

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et il posa la tête sur son épaule. Pas besoin de lui demander comment elle savait, Ron avait dû lui dire. Au bout d'un moment, il lui demanda l'heure d'une voix rauque et Hermione lui apprit qu'il était assis sur cette chaise depuis près de deux heures et demie.

Ils attendirent encore quelques instant avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et que le Médicomage à qui Harry avait confié Draco n'en sorte. Il s'avança dans sa direction et le brun se leva immédiatement, droit comme un piquet, tendu au maximum. Un sourire un peu fatigué étira les lèvres de l'homme.

« La situation est sous contrôle. Il est quasiment tiré d'affaire mais nous ne pouvons pas poursuivre les traitements pour l'instant, son corps ne le supporterait pas. Nous allons le garder ici cette nuit et… »

« Je reste. »

Le Médicomage lui sourit d'un air entendu.

« Cela va de soi. Donner lui simplement cette potion lorsqu'il se réveillera. Cela lui évitera d'avoir des nausées, » répondit-il en lui tendant un flacon dont Harry se saisit.

« Puis-je… ? »

« Allez-y. Mais souvenez-vous qu'il n'est pas encore tiré d'affaire. Il ne s'agit pas de le fatiguer dès son réveil. »

Le brun acquiesça et tourna un regard vers Hermione qui lui sourit doucement avant de faire un signe de tête en direction de la chambre.

« Je préviendrai Ron que tu ne retourneras pas au travail ce soir. Et Harry ? Laisse-le s'expliquer. »

Il la remercia d'un regard et entra dans la chambre.

Le blond était étendu sur son lit, les paupières closes, le teint plus pâle encore qu'à l'accoutumée. En observant son torse découvert, Harry put constater que la tâche noir avait désormais le diamètre d'une balle de ping-pong moldu.

Il soupira et remonta les couvertures afin de protéger le corps malade du froid.

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et prit la main du blessé. Son souffle était plus régulier désormais et il semblait simplement endormit.

OoOoO

Ce furent des gémissements de douleurs et des halètements qui réveillèrent Harry. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler de l'endroit où il était puis il se redressa vivement et se dirigea vers Draco. Il ne remarqua que sa main n'avait pas lâchée celle du blond durant son sommeil que lorsqu'il dut le redresser pour l'aider à avaler la fiole conseillée par le Médicomage.

« Arrêtes de t'agiter Malfoy et bois-ça. »

Il porta le récipient aux lèvres du blond qui laissa le liquide couler dans sa gorge sans se rebiffer. Une fois toute la potion avalée, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« O-Ouais… »

Harry l'aida à se recaler sur ses oreillers et l'observa, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Il se sentait blessé, trahis, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer. Après tout, le blond ne s'était-il pas jeté devant lui pour le protéger ?

Le protéger…

« Putain Malfoy tu te rends compte de la frousse que tu m'as filé ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de modifier le plan ?! C'était la seule et unique condition ! Tu ne devais intervenir en aucun cas ! Tu aurais du transplaner, t'enfuir ! Pas t'interposer entre un sort et moi ! Merde Malfoy, c'est moi qui devrais être dans ce lit, pas toi… Mais quel genre de chef d'équipe je suis moi ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu accepter que tu participes à cette mission ? Tu n'es même pas Auror… Et pourtant c'est toi qui es allongé ici… »

« Arrête un peu… tes conneries Potter… » déclara la voix faible de Draco, mettant ainsi fin au monologue d'Harry.

Ce fut à cet instant que le brun se souvint qu'il n'était pas censé épuiser le blessé plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de se diriger lentement vers la sortie tout en parlant :

« Je vais te laisser te reposer, d'accord ? Je vais prévenir les Médicomages. Maintenant que tu es réveillé, ils ne mettront pas beaucoup de temps à finir de te soigner. Je suppose que tu n'as plus besoin de moi de toute façon alors je vais y aller et… »

« P-Potter… »

Harry s'immobilisa. Il se retourna vers le blond qui avait braqué son regard brillant sur lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Ma… faveur… »

L'Auror sentit la colère monter en lui. Alors voilà tout ce qui intéressait le blond ? Depuis le début, la seule chose qui l'avait poussé à les aider c'était cette foutue faveur ? Il aurait dû s'en douter d'un autre côté, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Se maudissant, lui et ses sentiments niais, il essaya de se calmer, attendant que le blond lui dise ce qu'il voulait.

« Reste… »

« Quoi ? »

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de demandes mais certainement pas à celle-là.

« Reste… avec moi… »

« Malfoy, t'as du te prendre un coup sur la tête en plus du sort. Tu es en mesure de me demander ce que tu veux et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est « reste » ? Tu es sûr de ton choix là ? »

« C'est ce que… je veux… Reste. »

L'Auror hésita un instant. Entre sa raison qui lui disait de s'éloigner de cet homme qui dernièrement lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien, et son cœur qui le poussait à retourner là où il était quelques minutes avant, voir plus proche encore si c'était possible, il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Finalement, il décida de retourner aux côtés du blond qui esquissa un sourire soulagé.

Les minutes passèrent où le brun regardait le visage fatigué et se demandait pourquoi il était encore là, puis :

« Je suis… désolé… Harry… »

« Hein ? »

_Et le prix de la réplique la plus éloquente est attribuée à Potter ! Bravo gars, tu n'as rien trouvé de plus utile à la conversation ?_ se fustigea-t-il intérieurement.

En même temps, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait un Malfoy s'excuser. Encore moins s'excuser sans raison apparente. Il ne comprenait décidément pas ce qui arrivait au blond mais celui-ci était déjà retourné dans les bras de Morphée et Harry avait promis d'exécuter le souhait de son choix. Il soupira donc avant de se réinstaller sur le fauteuil et de reprendre sa main. Certes il y avait pire comme demande que celle rester avec l'homme qu'on aimait à veiller sur sa santé mais tout de même.

Harry jeta un dernier regard au visage pâle de Draco.

« Tu fais chier Malfoy. »

Et il s'enfonça à son tour dans le sommeil, manquant par la même occasion le sourire tendre qui étira les lèvres du présumé endormi.

OoOoO

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, le lendemain matin, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il bâilla et s'étira en grimaçant. Les fauteuils de Sainte-Mangouste ne faisaient pas de si bons lits que ça. Il observa la pièce. De jour, l'atmosphère qui y régnait était bien plus accueillante. L'étoile brûlante éclairait la pièce de sa lueur chaleureuse et deux yeux de mercures étaient posés sur lui. Un instant. Quoi ?

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te réveiller, » s'amusa le blond.

« Très drôle. Maintenant Malfoy j'aimerai bien reprendre le contrôle de ma main pour pouvoir me diriger vers la sortie. J'ai besoin d'une vraie nuit de sommeil, dans un vrai lit. »

_Et sans ta présence à quelques centimètres si possible._

« Je doutes que tu réussisses à te rendormir. Il est presque quatorze heures et ton sommeil était si profond que tu n'as même pas réagit quand les Médicomages sont venus terminer mon traitement. »

« Terminer ton… Ça y est tu es guéri ? »

Draco hocha la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ouais. Et apparemment c'est grâce à toi. Tu m'aurais amené plus tard et s'en était fini de moi. »

« Et que serait le monde sans sa Seigneurie Malfoy c'est ça ? » fit Harry, acerbe.

« Tout à fait ! » rétorqua-t-il sans relever l'amertume.

« Dans ce cas, puisque l'illustre Draco Malfoy n'a plus besoin de mon aide, il pourrait peut-être me lâcher la main que je puisse partir ? »

Il tira un peu sur son bras pour lui faire lâcher prise mais le blond tint bon.

« Tu ne penses pas qu'on a des choses à se dire ? » demanda-t-il, soudain plus sérieux.

Le brun détourna la tête. Il n'avait pas forcément envie d'entendre l'autre se justifier. Bon peut-être que si… Mais si c'était juste pour l'entendre dire qu'il s'était foutu de lui depuis le début, il s'en passerait.

« Malfoy… »

« On n'était pas censé s'appeler par nos prénoms ? »

Ces quelques mots prirent Harry de court et il se rappela soudainement les paroles de ses meilleurs amis. Il soupira et se rassit, lançant un regard torve à l'ancien Serpentard.

« Je t'écoute Malfoy. »

Une expression de tristesse passa sur le visage de Draco avant qu'il ne s'efforce de l'effacer.

« Je suppose que tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai dit à O'Neil, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne répondit pas mais le fixa d'un air entendu. Le blond soupira :

« Et moi qui pensais que tu aurais fini par comprendre tout seul… »

« Malfoy, si c'est pour te foutre de ma gueule, je peux aussi partir. »

Le Potioniste poussa un nouveau soupir et secoua doucement la tête.

« J'ai menti. Le veritaserum était caché dans ma bouche sous forme de comprimé. Je l'ai mis dans la fiole lorsque j'ai dû boire. Il a fondu et s'est mélangé à la liqueur lorsque O'Neil l'a but. »

Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'insinuait son vis-à-vis et écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu veux dire que… »

« Réfléchi Potter, je n'aurais pas été assez idiot pour prendre du veritaserum durant une mission d'infiltration, » se rembruni le blond, légèrement vexé.

« Alors tu ne… »

« …pensais pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit. Non. »

« Mais dans ce cas… »

« …je ne me sers pas de toi. De toute manière, quel genre de service pourrait bien me rendre le héros du monde sorcier ? » ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

« Est-ce que tu comptes… »

« te laisser finir tes phrases ? Absolument pas. C'est bien plus drôle comme ça. »

« Malfoy, tu… »

« …me fais chier. Je m'en doute mais quel langage ! »

« Je suis sorti avec Snape. »

« Tu es s… Attends. _Quoi ?!_ »

Un sourire suffisant étira les lèvres du brun.

« Bien, maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, on va pourquoi passer aux choses sérieuses. Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à utiliser un comprimé de veritaserum ? Il n'y a pas plus liquide que cette potion et quand bien même tu aurais réussi à l'enfermer dans un cachet, elle aurait dû fondre au contact de ta salive. »

Le blond le détailla avec curiosité avant de sourire, visiblement soulagé qu'Harry le croit. Il prit alors un air supérieur et expliqua comment il avait réussi cet exploit :

« Je pensais que tu savais qu'il n'y a pas meilleur Potioniste que moi. J'ai posé un sort de protection sur la pastille avant de la mettre dans ma bouche. Il devait se lever lorsqu'il entrerait en contact avec la liqueur. Et avant que tu ne me le demandes, je me suis arrangé pour que les effets de la potions ne soient affaiblis par le contact avec l'alcool. »

« Ingénieux. Même si ça restait totalement irresponsable de faire ça. Et après ce sont les Gryffondors qui contournent les règles… »

« Premièrement je doute que tu sois un contre-exemple de cette rumeur plus que fondée sur ta maison, deuxièmement, les Serpentards contournent aussi les règlements. Sauf qu'on ne se fait pas prendre, nous, et ce pour une raison très simple nous sommes réfléchis. Ce n'est pas parce que mon action sortait du plan que nous avions ensemble qu'elle ne correspondait pas parfaitement avec mon plan à moi. »

L'air pompeux de Draco amusa le Survivant autant qu'il l'agaça et il voulut rétorquer mais ce fut tout autre chose qui sorti de sa bouche :

« Tu m'as vraiment fait peur. »

Malfoy aborda une expression surprise avant que les traits de son visage ne se détendent et que son sourire se fasse plus tendre.

« Je suis désolé Harry. Pour ce que j'ai dit. Mais il faut vraiment que tu me crois je n'ai pas absorbé de… »

« Inutile de gaspiller ta salive, je te crois. En revanche ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi tu as décidé de ton propre chef d'utiliser du veritaserum ? C'était dangereux et inutile puisque nous comptions intervenir… »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Je voulais que vous puissiez prendre son nom en note au cas où ça tournerait mal. Et j'ai eu raison. Après tout, il s'est enfuit. Et on sait tous les deux que vous n'auriez jamais réussi à lui remettre la main dessus sans cette information. »

Le brun soupira. Le Potioniste avait du bien préparer sa réponse, il ne pouvait contredire aucun de ses arguments. Alors il ne chercha pas à lui donner tort et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Quels sont les effets de ce sort ? »

« Étaient. Les Médicomages ont réussi à extraire toute trace du maléfice de mon organisme. A vrai dire, je ne peux pas te répondre précisément. Je sais que c'est un sort de torture. Sûrement l'un de ceux ayant pour but de te lacérer la peau jusqu'aux os. Avec en prime une petite hémorragie. »

L'Auror lui lança un regard septique censé masquer son angoisse, ce qui fit doucement rire l'homme allongé.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Le domaine d'O'Neil c'est les potions. Il n'est pas capable de lancer un sort correctement. Je n'ai reçu que quelques coupures. »

« Si tu es encore capable de te souvenir de son nom après qu'il t'ait envoyer un Oubliette je ne peux que le confirmer. »

« Ah vrai dire, ça c'est plutôt du fait de Weasley. Il est passé une demi-heure avant que tu ne te réveilles. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre en imaginant la réaction de son meilleur ami, le voyant main dans la main avec l'homme qui avait longtemps été son ennemi. Quoi que… Il était fiancé à Hermione, après tout.

« Et la tâche ? » demanda-t-il, plus pour masquer sa gêne que pour vraiment le savoir.

Si le maléfice avait été complètement effacé du corps du blond il n'avait plus vraiment à s'en faire.

« Simple signe de son incompétence. Le sort ne serait vraiment entré en action que lorsque mon corps en aurait été entièrement recouvert. C'était un excellent Potioniste mais un sorcier des plus médiocres. »

Le brun ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement et se crispa légèrement en sentant des doigts caresser doucement le dos de sa main.

« Malfoy… »

« Je croyais avoir été suffisamment excusé pour avoir de nouveau droit à Draco. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de l'observer à nouveau. Son visage, quoi qu'encore pâle, commençait à retrouver quelques couleurs et ses cheveux presque blancs n'étaient plus aussi ternes. Les yeux gris braqués sur lui étaient brillants de sincérité et d'un autre sentiment dont il n'osait pas énoncer le nom de peur de se tromper. Pas qu'une honte supplémentaire ne risque de l'achever mais l'Auror avait découvert qu'il n'y avait rien de plus terrible que l'espoir lorsqu'il était brisé. Tant que Malfoy n'aurait pas explicitement exprimé ce qu'il voulait, il ne cèderait pas.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de rester avec toi ? »

Draco détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

« Sûrement l'angoisse d'être dans un hôpital où je ne connais personne. »

« Tu travailles avec eux la plupart du temps, Draco. »

« Alors c'était sans doute l'envie de compagnie. Pour quelle autre raison sinon ? »

L'air gêné du Potioniste ne faisait que confirmer les soupçons d'Harry, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire. Il fixa un sourire innocent sur ses lèvres avant de répondre.

« Euh… je ne sais pas, peut-être celle qui t'as poussé à m'embrasser ? »

Les pommettes de Malfoy semblèrent se colorer légèrement tandis qu'il se mordait la lèvre, l'air gêné.

« C'est vachement Serpentard ce que tu es en train de faire. »

« Et je dois dire que c'est vachement amusant de te voir réagir comme un Poufsouffle. »

A ces mots, Draco se redressa en position assise et défia Harry du regard, ayant visiblement prit cela comme une insulte.

« Je t'emmerde Potter, » articula-t-il calmement.

« Hum… Sûrement. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. Tu aurais pu me demander n'importe quoi. De l'argent, un poste plus élevé dans une académie de potion, une villa en Ecosse. Pourquoi m'avoir demander de me rester avec toi ? Même si c'était pour m'avouer la vérité tu aurais très bien pu passer chez moi ou au ministère dès ta sortie. Tu connais les deux adresses. »

« Tu m'énerves Potter. De toute évidence tu connais déjà la réponse à tes questions alors pourquoi… »

« Ne te laisse-je pas tranquille ? » coupa Harry.

Il avait volontairement repris le petit jeu du blond et il s'amusait de ses réactions.

« Mais parce que je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. »

Draco soupira, son air agacé contredit par le sourire tendre qui étirait ses lèvres.

« On est loin de la scène romantique que je m'étais imaginé. »

« Tu es romantiques toi ? » se moqua gentiment Harry.

« Ça te dérange ? »

« Pas vraiment. Mais je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça. »

« Tu ne me connais pas tant que ça Potty. »

« Je préférais quand tu m'appelais Harry. »

« Et moi quand tu parlais moins. »

« Pourtant je n'attends que trois mots. »

Draco soupira en secouant la tête, l'air blasé. Puis un sourire amusé se peignit sur ses lèvres et il releva la tête :

« Comment être sûr que j'aurais une réponse ? »

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. »

« Je t'aime Harry. »

Le sourire du brun s'accentua.

« Il se trouve que c'est réciproque. »

Et il cella leurs lèvres. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait à Harry pour se sentir complet.

Au bout de quelques minutes à alterner entres des baisers tendres et passionnés, Draco s'écarta légèrement :

« Je vais modifier mon souhait. Reste avec moi aussi longtemps qu'on se supportera. Voilà ce que je veux. »

Un sourire tendre vint prendre place sur le visage d'Harry tandis que Draco franchissait l'espace entre eux pour ravir ses lèvres une fois de plus.

« Pour ce qui est de ta requête… murmura Harry entre deux baisers, je pense que je devrais pouvoir y accéder sans trop de problèmes. Enfin, à quelques conditions près. Par exemple, le fait que tu m'accompagnes à l'anniversaire de Ron serait un bon début et… »

« Potter ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu m'emmerdes. »

~ Fin ~

Alors ? Conclusion ? Bien ? Pas bien ?

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que je dois améliorer. Par ailleurs j'ai une petite idée de suite avec un PDV de Draco alors si cet OS vous a plu dites le moi je l'écrirai au plus vite.

IMPORTANT : Je reprends la fanfiction de Melusine Oriki et de Marykaly et Serdra nommée « L'enfer de Draco ». Les trois premiers chapitres ont déjà été publiés sur leurs comptes _(bien vue Lei, t'es pas du tout sur une reprise…) _donc vous pouvez aller les lires. Attention, cependant, ce n'est pas du tout le même genre que cette fiction-là ! Comme c'est dit dans le titre, elle sera beaucoup plus crue et violente. Par conséquent âme sensible s'abstenir, vous connaissez la chanson.

Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé,

A la prochaine !


End file.
